


Power Play

by sabershadowkat



Series: Abracadabra Power Play Alternate Dimension [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow learns what it is like to live as a vampire...and she likes it!<br/>Content warning: Deals with the idea of Dominance/submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> The is the alternate ending and spin off series to the Abracadabra Series.

Power Play

  


#####    
Abracadabra (Alternate) 14

  


 

 

 

#### "Willow, just remember, a vampire's personality has nothing to do with the person it was."  
"Well, actually...."  
-Dopplegangland

  


 

 

 

##  **Prologue**

  


 

 

Willow's plan was coming together quite nicely. Pretending to be a vampire wasn't that difficult, especially with her magick to aid her, giving her the strength and appearance of being one of the undead. She still could hardly believe that just a few short months ago, she learned she was a descendant of a powerful line of witches, had Hunters after her, fell in love with Angel and now was the only defense between Sunnydale and a new Master vampire. 

Which was where her plan fell into effect. She had been captured by him and forced to choose between death and becoming a vampire. However, she chose a third option, faking her vampiric status through her powers to become a member of the pack. But in order to stop this new Master, she would need help, for she learned that the vampire community was set up through the basic tenant of domination. 

In order to get high enough in the structure to learn the Master's plans, she would have to become a supreme dominatrix. But the thought of sex, which was a part of being domineering, with all those different vampires revolted her. She needed someone to climb the way to the top for her, then she only had one person to dominate. She needed not her love, Angel, but his soulless counterpart - Angelus. 

Angelus had done just as she had predicted, rising quickly to the top of the pack through domination. She actually admired him for his quick success and was glad she'd thought to bring him back to aid her rather than having Angel pretend to be without his soul. She honestly did not think the General would have been able to pull it off, not with the amount of bloodletting and sex- play with other vampires involved. 

It was quite thrilling to watch Angelus work. His mind was sharp as a tack, cunning and devious. He was stronger than most vampires, being close to 250 years, and those he could not overpower directly, he tricked until he got them into a position where he could dominate them. Many nights she would pass by his room to hear screams and pleas coming from inside. Part of her would be aroused by this, part of her would be horrified and, most loudly was the part that eagerly awaited for her to make Angelus scream. 

Perhaps living with the pack of vampires for over a month and a half, acting as one of them, becoming involved in the structure of this small community was having an adverse affect on her. She made sure to thank the gods and goddesses often for her magickal abilities that helped her continue the charade, but she also enjoyed the newfound freedom that came with having the strength and confidence to blend in with the group. 

Going to the Bronze was a huge part of her night. She entered the club sometimes with the other lower vampires, sometimes alone and it was like the place became hushed around her. Guys went out of their way to just get a look at her, and some lucky enough would be graced with a dance or be permitted to buy her a drink. She loved the effect she was having on them, but the best was what she was doing to Cordelia's old sheep. The looks on their faces whenever she passed or when guys bypassed them for her made her giddy with revenge. 

But tonight she had other things to do than to make the men of Sunnydale melt in her presence. Angelus was the ‘top dog' of the pack, just under the Master, and it was time to make her move. It was time to make him scream. 

Willow checked the rings she magickally set in the ceiling and floor, then double checked the one already above the bed. It wouldn't do her any good to have him break free, even thought she could overpower him easily. 

She looked around his room, making sure everything was easily accessible. She reread her list once more, nodded her head in satisfaction, then went to get changed. She had half an hour before he was due to return and become owned by her. 

The fun was about to begin. 

 

 

 

##  **Part One**

  


 

 

"Come," Angelus called through the door at Willow's knock. She smothered her naughty grin and opened the door. As she entered, she saw him standing next to the tall, metal bedpost similar to the one in her room and mentally thanked the fates for putting him in the perfect position.

"Hello, Angelus," Willow said in a low purring voice. She shut the door by leaning back against it, her hands behind her. 

She watched as he slowly ran his eyes down her body, taking in the sheer, metallic silver top similar to the one she wore two Halloweens ago, the super-short leather skirt and knee high, laced, leather boots. Her red hair was pulled back in a single braid, with her eyes done up in heavy charcoal liner and her lipstick the same blood red as she'd worn before. 

"Well, little girl, what can I do for you?" Angelus asked, his eyes predatory. 

Willow slowly walked towards him with an exaggerated sway of her hips. When she was less than a foot away, she raised her head and licked her lips. "I was wondering," she said, reaching her hands forward and running them gently up his shirt. "If I could have a minute of your time." 

"Depends on what for, little girl," he answered, looking down at her. 

"I have a name, you know," she said with a pout. "It would be nice if you used it." 

"And what will you do if I don't?" Angelus asked with a sneer. 

Willow curled her hands around the shirt, her lips curving into a sly smile. "This," she said, then twisted her body with all her strength, ramming his head into the metal pole as she let go. She jumped up on the bed behind him and grabbed the back of his hair and smashed his head three more times before he slumped unconscious. "I'm sorry, General," she said, pulling him onto his back on the bed. "I hope you forgive me when this is all over with." 

She quickly and efficiently stripped all his clothing from his inert form, then locked the metal shackles to his wrists, a thick, magickally reinforced chain about a foot and a half long attached to both bands. She hooked the chain to a longer, free one, then tossed it through the ring in the ceiling. Pulling on the other side, she raised Angelus to a standing position, his arms stretched above him and hooked the loose end. 

Stepping back, she ran her eyes appreciatively over his nude form, then shook her head. Opening the chest which she had filled to her liking earlier, she removed a riding crop that had a small, leather tail at the end. 

Angelus moaned slightly and she dropped the lid, then grabbed the chair and sat it near the ring on the floor. She magickally locked the door so as not to be interrupted, then leaned against it, arms folded, riding crop held loosely in her hand. 

When he raised his head to her, his eyes opening, she let an evil smile cross her face. "Welcome back, Angelus. You had me worried." 

Angelus immediately snarled at her, pulling at the chains. "When I get my hands on you, little girl, you will be sorry." 

"I told you I had a name," Willow said, walking forward. She brushed her body along his left side as she made her way behind him. "Why don't you say it?" 

His bark of laughter was all she needed to get started. She raised her arm and hit him twice with the crop across the shoulders, then stopped and waited. "Is that all you got, little girl?" 

She did it again, this time lower on his back, then stopped. "Fair warning, I will continue until you say my name." 

"This is child's play. From a child," Angelus said over his shoulder. Willow smiled and raised her hand. This time, the blows were rapid and punishing, her superior strength aiding her as she started back at his shoulders and continued down his entire back, over his buttocks, then down the backs of his legs. She stopped again when she reached his heels, and walked to the front of him. 

Tilting her head, she looked up into his still human face. "What's my name?" 

"Little girl," he sneered. She ran her eyes down the front of him, her lips curling when she saw his erection. 

"Did you like that, Angelus?" Willow asked, running the crop lightly over his cock. "Say my name, and I'll let you cum." He ignored her, the mocking sneer still on his face. She raised the crop again and brought it down hard against his chest, marking it with red lines as she continued over his stomach and abdomen. He winced with each blow, his shaft growing even harder. 

"What's my name?" Smack. The blows continued down one leg, then the other including the tops of his feet. "You can say it, Angelus. I know you can." 

By now, he was panting from the abuse, his game face prevalent. Welts and rivulets of blood criss crossed his body as he snarled at her. She ran the crop over his erection again. "My name?" 

"Never," he growled. She smacked the underside of his shaft, then waited. No answer. She did it again, this time on the tip and he growled loudly, his whole body pulling back away from her, yet he still didn't answer. 

"Say it," Willow demanded, raising his cock out of the way. He pressed his lips together. She flicked her wrist and hit his sac. "Say it." She did it again, three times in quick succession, cutting into his nuts and making him scream out in pain. She looked up at him and smiled, bringing the crop between his legs. "What is my name?" 

Angelus started down at her with his yellow eyes reflecting he was on the breaking point for this round. She shook her head. "Very well." With that, she snapped the crop up with all her might, cutting into the underside of his balls and the super sensitive area between the sac and the anus. 

"Red!" Angelus screamed, his voice hoarse and distorted from pain. Blood flowed freely, dripping onto the floor between his legs. 

Willow took a step away from him, letting go of his shaft and watching as the erection throbbed and twitched. "Very good, Angelus. You know my name. However, I want you to call me ‘Lady' from now on, is that understood?" 

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Willow knew that this was far from over. She only made a small impact on him, that he would try to overcome her as soon as he could. But she was ready. 

Tossing the crop to a corner, she unhooked the large chain, then kicked him sharply in the back, causing him to fall forward onto the floor. She hurried forward and pressed a knee in the back of his neck as she removed the longer chain from the shackles. With her mind, she levitated a shorter one out of the chest and attached it to the ring on the floor, then once again to the chain separating the shackles before getting up. He was able to maneuver about two feet, but not do much else. She then sat in the chair, legs crossed. 

"I think my boots need to be polished, don't you?" Willow asked sweetly, bouncing her one leg in front of his chest. "Lick them." 

He glared at her, not moving, so she shot her foot up and kicked him under the chin. His head flew back with a snap, the chains preventing him from falling backwards. She waited a moment, then kicked him again, the sharp tip cutting into him. She smiled at him when he returned his gaze to her. Slowly, he bent forward and began to lick her boots. Mentally, she congratulated herself. Having him acknowledge her and putting him in a subservient position was exhilarating. 

When he was done, she smiled and patted him on top of the head. "Good boy." She then reached to undo both buttons holding her shirt criss crossed over her breasts, then pulled the material apart. "I still remember that night you came home. You left me very unsatisfied." She bent forward and unhooked the shackles from the chain to the ring. A dangerous, but necessary move. "Fondle my breasts, but don't bite, or you'll pay," she instructed, leaning back in the chair. 

Angelus knelt between her legs and leaned forward, capturing one nipple in his mouth. He began to suck on it, flicking his tongue over it and rolling it between his teeth. She groaned, her body tingling with excitement as he moved on to her other breast. Suddenly, he struck, just as she knew he would, sinking his fangs into her and grabbing her waist. 

Willow grabbed the back of his hair, forcefully lifting him up and away from her breast, then stood, his hold on her waist no match for her spell cast strength. She threw him to the floor by the hair, snatching the short chain and stomping over to him. He had turned over and lashed out with his feet, but she dodged, grabbing the shackles and hooking the chain into place. She pulled him up with her left hand at the same time she struck out with her right fist, catching him across the face, dazing him. She quickly reattached him to the ring on the floor. 

Moving to the chest, she picked up the cat-o-nine-tails, then returned to his side. "I warned you," Willow said in a sing song voice, before whipping him repeatedly across the back. 

He hissed in pain, shrinking forward against the blows. She rained down on him ten times in rapid succession, then stopped, watching in fascination as blood started to run from the wounds. He was almost prone on the cold floor and, with an evil grin, she brought her arm down, catching him across the backs of his legs. 

Angelus growled loudly, pulling himself forward by the ring on the floor to which he was chained. Willow walked to the front of him, waiting until he raised his head. When his eyes met her, she smacked him across the face with the whip, leaving long, bloody tears on his cheek. "You are not to meet my eyes, Angelus," she commanded. When he didn't respond, she used the whip on the other cheek, making his head fling to the side, marring him. "Do you understand, Angelus?" 

"Yes, Red." 

Her foot shot out and caught him on his breast bone, jarring him backwards. "Repeat that?" 

"Yes, Lady Red." 

Willow nodded and walked away from him to the chest, dropping the cat-o-nine-tails back into its depths. She unearthed a thermos of blood. "Feed," she said, tossing it at him. It hit his arm and began to roll away until it as nearly out of reach. He didn't move. With a shrug, she mentally unlocked the door and left. Now, she would let him stew, chained to the floor in his own bedroom until he was really angry. 

Then he would be all the more in her power when she dominated him. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Two**

  


 

 

Willow showered and dressed in a deep green, zippered, leather tank and matching short skirt. Her feet were encased in knee high, laced boots with thick heels on them, making her taller. Her red hair was braided once again, her lips lush and painted blood red. With a wink in the hand held mirror after finishing her green eyeshadow, she put her toiletries away and stood. 

It was time to go play. 

She'd left Angelus locked in his bedroom for close to sixteen hours, letting his anger fester. She wondered briefly if he was able to reach the thermos or not, then dismissed it. She needed to be hard and uncaring, just as he had been with the others and with her back in the beginning when he'd returned to Sunnydale sans soul. 

While she slept, she kept thinking of the vampire she was in the process of breaking. When he had lost his soul the first time, she'd been a high school junior, terrified of him. She'd watched as he systematically tried to destroy Buffy by hurting her friends, which included a still shy Willow. But she'd never told anyone that she fantasized about the viscous male who taunted them; fantasizing on how she would be the one to tame the beast; the one who was his superior in every way; the one who had him on his knees, crawling behind her like a whipped dog; the one who was his mate. 

Shivering in anticipation, she let a slow smirk come over her face, her green eyes blazing with unearthly power. She opened the door to his room and stepped inside, not turning to look at him. She closed the door with an audible click, then magickally re-locked it. Walking over to the chest, she opened the lid and proceeded to study its contents, the room filled with tension coming from Angelus in waves. 

She took out a new whip and examined it. It was short, like the riding crop, and made with a steel rod covered in leather. The end split into three separate pieces, each one embedded with small, metal shards. She put it casually on her shoulder, and faced him. "Hello again, Angelus? Did you sleep well?"

Angelus was sitting as close to the wall as he could get, his body tense, ready to strike. She saw an empty thermos on its side halfway across the room, probably thrown because of his temper. His cuts had basically healed, with only a few red lines here and there. His face was back in the human mask, and he was staring at her defiantly, a small sneer on his lips. 

Willow arched her brow, staring at him intently. Then slowly she walked over towards him, waiting for him to make his move. She was almost right next to him when he did, his legs shooting out to trip her within his reach. However, she anticipated his actions and jumped to his other side, grabbing him by the hair and slamming his head back against the hard wall. 

She lifted her booted foot and shoved him, making him fall heavily onto his side, the chains stretching his arms painfully. She raised the whip in her hand and brought it down across his upper thigh and hip, the sharp barbs ripping his skin. He snarled, his face shifting to that of his demon as he struggled against the chains. She hit him again higher up on his side, cutting into the tender flesh. 

Moving between him and the wall, she pushed him on his stomach, then began to rain hits on his back, buttocks and legs. His snarling and growling increased until she suddenly stopped, dropping the whip to the floor. She went over to the chains and unhooked him, dragging him up to a kneeling position. His yellow eyes blazed at her and she smacked him across the face. 

Using her enhanced strength, she yanked him across the floor, mentally levitating a second short chain from the chest to her. She turned quickly with the new chain in her hand and slammed it across his jaw, his head flying back with the power of the blow. Lifting, she threw him onto the bed, then scrambled up and chained him on his knees to the ring above the headboard on the wall before he came to his senses. 

Jumping back off the bed, she stripped off her tank and skirt, leaving her naked save for the boots and pulled out a strap on dildo from the chest. The fake cock was huge, ridged and curved slightly upwards. "You are going to learn who is in charge, Angelus," Willow snapped, attaching the sex toy to her body. She climbed up behind him and grabbed his hips as he tried to squirm away. Holding him steady in her punishing grip, she rammed the unlubricated prick into his tight hole, the nob by her clit rubbing against her. 

Bolts of pleasure shot through her body as she pulled out and rammed forward again and again. She delighted in the sensations that wracked her body with each thrust. She sped up until she was pounding into him with fury, the cock now wet with his blood as she moaned in excitement. Suddenly, she exploded into orgasm, pushing the toy as far into him as she could as she writhed on the button. Her whole body shook until she collapsed back onto the bed, coming out of him as she panted. 

Looking at his backside, she noted the tender, flaming flesh and the blood that trickled out of his anus with an evil grin. She straightened and knelt on the bed, moving until she was near his head. "Angelus, suck the cock," she commanded. 

Angelus turned his face towards her, his eyes blazing yellow with hatred. She grabbed his hair and yanked him towards the sex toy, his body twisting like a contortionist as his arms stayed chained to the wall. She held his mouth in front of the cock dripping with his own blood and waited. After less than five seconds, she jerked her hips forward, the hard tip of the plastic butting painfully against his lips. 

He opened his mouth when she leaned back to do it again and the toy slid inside. She thrust in and out several times to the hilt, making him deep throat it until it was glistening with his saliva. She let go of his hair and stopped moving, making him do it on his own. She bubbled with evil glee when he began sucking it like it was real. She let him go on for a few minutes, then patted his head like a puppy. "Good boy," she repeated like the night before and pulled away from him, climbing off the bed. 

Willow removed the strap on and dropped it to the floor. She went over to the chest and took out two more toys. Watching him give ‘her' a blowjob had aroused her again, and she was itching to have his mouth sucking her clit instead of the plastic cock. She walked back to the bed and slowly pushed one of the objects into his anus, two white wires running from it to a remote she held in her hand. "Turn over," she instructed. 

Angelus turned over onto his rear, his arms stretched above his head. She noted that he avoided looking directly at her, instead his golden eyes burned a hole in the wall behind her head. A slow, wicked smile crossed her face when she saw his huge, throbbing shaft, weeping with pre-cum, begging for release. "Ah, Angelus, what a big cock you have," she said mischievously as she attached the cock and ball ring to him as well as a third wire that ran from the remote and ended in a padded clip which she clipped to the skin of his sac. 

"You are not allowed to cum, Angelus. Not until I give you permission. Understand?" Willow asked, running one hand lightly over his cock and up abdomen, the other holding the remote. 

"Yes," Angelus answered, his hips lifting uncontrollably, seeking her touch. 

She pressed the button on the remote and he arched up off the bed with an unbidden scream as an electric current passed through the mechanism into his body through the white dildo in his ass and the clip on his sac. She flipped the switch to off and tilted her head. "Yes what?" 

"Yes, Red," he said, somewhat defiantly. 

"Wrong," she replied with an evil smile. She hit the switch again and watched as he pulled himself by the chains on the wall, screaming in pain. His legs were shoving against the bed as he tried to force the object out of him. She turned it off and stared him down. "Yes, what?" 

"Yes, Lady Red," Angelus said, panting from the pain. 

"And who do you answer to?" Willow asked. She waited for two seconds, then hit the button again. His howl of pain rend the silence of the room to shreds before she pressed off.

"Lady Red," he gasped out, his chest heaving. 

"Very good," she said. She crawled over his body and straddled his face. "Pleasure me, Angelus."

Willow groaned as his tongue flicked out and hit her clit, which was throbbing agin. He ran it along both folds, then inside her and her muscles clenched around it. He went back to her nubbin, lavishing it several times before latching onto it. He began to suck, using his jaw in a repetitive pattern as she slowly started to rub against his mouth. Her second climax came suddenly and she threw back her head and yelled in pleasure. 

After she had calmed, she moved down his body and over his shaft. "Angelus." 

"Yes, Lady Red?" Angelus asked, his eyes cast downward, his face glistening with her juices. 

"Are you going to cum, Angelus?" 

"Not until you say, Lady," he hissed, his sharp teeth clenched tightly together. 

She nodded her approval and lowered herself on his hard cock. He let out a deep growl of pleasure, his hips thrusting upwards to meet her. When he did this, she pulled off of him and hit the remote, sending him howling. As quickly as she turned it on, she pressed the off button and impaled herself on his shaft again. "Did I give you permission to move?" 

"No, Lady," he replied, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. 

"Are you going to move?" 

"No, Lady." 

"Good boy," she said patronizingly, wiping at a tear with her thumb. Slowly, she began to grind against him, moving her hips in a circular motion, first clockwise, then counterclockwise. She dropped the remote, then cupped her breasts, flicking her thumbs over her pert nipples making her moan. 

She watched Angelus as she rode him. His eyes were now shut tightly, his fangs biting into his lower lip. His arms were stretched above him, the muscles in his arms coiled and he held the chain in his powerful grip. His chest was heaving unnecessarily as he tried not to cum. Pleased, she sped up, dipping her hand between them and rubbing at her clit again. Her power over him was exciting and arousing her again into a frenzy, and with a final rub, she fell over into her third orgasm of the night with a loud scream. 

Willow literally collapsed on top of him, her entire body going limp from the pleasure. The leather boots were sticking to the sweat on her calves as she lay there in the afterglow. After a few minutes, she rose up off of him and grinned. He hadn't cum. "Excellent, Angelus," she purred, removing cock and ball ring, as well as the wired dildo and clip. She tossed them off the bed and looked down at him. His eyes were stills squeezed shut and he was panting with the exertion of following her orders. 

She reached up and undid his shackles from his wrists. She lowered his arms, then lay on her back, legs spread wide. She stayed silent, watching him to see what he would do. He did not move, did not even open his eyes. His cock was swollen to painful proportions and blood trickled from his mouth because of the bites in his lower lip. After a few minutes, she spoke. "Angelus, look at me." 

Angelus turned his head and opened his yellow eyes. When he saw her position, a low growl rumbled deep in his chest, his shaft twitching. Yet, he did not move. "Yes, Lady?" 

Willow smiled. *Perfect,* she thought. "You may fuck me." 

He was on top of her in a flash, slamming his huge shaft into her body, one arm under her hips, the other supporting his weight by her shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, granting him easier access as he thrust in and out savagely. "Permission to speak, Lady?" he grunted near her ear. 

"Yes, Angelus?" 

"May I cum, Lady," he got out with a growl. 

"No," she said. 

"Yes, Lady," he grunted, still pistoning in and out of her body. 

She counted to one hundred, which was almost impossible to do, then spoke again. "Angelus, stop." He stopped in an instant, his entire body trembling from non-release. "Go stand by the ring in the floor." 

Angelus did not look at her as he pulled out of her body. He climbed off the bed, his cock dripping with her juices, and walked over to the ring. Once there, he stood in all his naked glory, head bowed, his hands clenched into fists. 

"What is my name?" Willow asked, standing. 

"Lady Red," he answered without hesitation, his voice rough. 

"Who do you answer to?" she continued. 

"You, Lady Red," he said. 

"Stroke yourself, but do not cum," Willow told him, sitting down in the chair by his side, her eyes now level with his crotch. 

He grabbed his still slick cock in his hand, slowly pulling upwards from the base until he almost let go, then pushed back down. Fascinated, she saw that he tightened his grip with each downward movement and the way he held the base tightly every few strokes, preventing his orgasm. She licked her lips, then looked up to his face. His eyes were partially open, rolled back into his head and he was panting through his open mouth. 

A little voice in the back of her head told her that she was being cruel now and she sighed. Standing, she returned to the bed and laid upon it, spread eagle once again. "Angelus, stop and look at me." 

Angelus dropped his hand and opened his eyes. When he saw her, he staggered slightly and she saw a wild gleam in his gaze. "You may cum in me as well as drink from my wrist," she told him, one finger beckoning him over. 

He was inside her in less than a second, slamming against her body only five times before he roared loudly in long denied release. He buried his fangs into her wrist and sucked hungrily, his entire body quivered with the intensity of his orgasm. He fell against her, his weight pleasant on her chest as he let go of her wrist. 

She absently stroked his dark hair as he trembled from the force of his climax. He lay atop her, lapping at the puncture wounds. "Angelus, please move next to me," Willow instructed when he became too heavy. He did as told, pulling out of her and laying on his stomach. He still held onto her hand, his tongue tracing patterns in the blood on her wrist. Then, he began to purr. 

Willow couldn't believe her ears. *He's  _purring_ ,* she thought in amazement. *I made  _Angelus_  purr.* A smile spread across her face as she thought of the implications. They lay together for awhile until Willow began to feel sleepy. She forced herself to sit up and finished what she started out to do. Gently, she moved her hand out of his grip and left the bed. When she did this, he stopped purring and she thought she saw a pout on his face. 

*This is where I get to see if I am completely dominant over him,* she thought as she slid on her clothing. She picked up a magickally reinforced leather collar with a four foot magickal silver chain attached to it. "Angelus, come here." 

She watched as he rolled to his feet from the bed, all six feet of pure masculinity. He walked right up next to her and stopped, his demonic features hidden once again behind his handsome human mask. "Kneel," she instructed. 

Angelus did not hesitate. He knelt down on the hard floor, his head bowed in submission. Willow grinned as she snapped the collar around his neck. *Yes! I did it! This is so cool,* she thought excitedly. Something not-so-deep inside her laughed with maniacal glee. 

She moved to his dresser and pulled out a dark red, velvet shirt and a pair of pants. She draped them over her arm, grabbed his boots, soap and a towel, then took up the end of the leash. "Crawl," she said as she led him out the door. No one met them in the hallway as she brought him to the bathroom. 

She turned on the shower and set the soap down on the wall mounted dish. "Angelus, you may stand and shower," she told him. 

Angelus stood, head still bowed and stepped into the shower, the long chain extending to her hand. She watched appreciatively as he soaped his body , washing away the dried blood and secretions. When he finished, she handed him the towel, then his clothing. After he had dressed, she allowed him to walk back to her room. 

Once inside, she looped the chain around the metal canopy pole. "Kneel," she commanded the vampire. He knelt at the end of the bed and Willow grinned. Without another word, she got her own shower stuff together and left the room. 

When she returned, she found him in the exact same position. She dressed in her chosen night clothes, then unhooked the chain from the collar. After she had climbed into bed, she called him to her. "Angelus, crawl around to this side of the bed." 

Angelus did as told and stopped beside her, waiting for her next command. *Wow, I think I may have really broke him,* she thought. *I guess I'll find out when I wake up later.* She reached out and ran her fingers over his cheek, the marks from her whipping him across the face almost gone. "Strip, then by my feet, Angelus," she instructed. 

He quickly stripped down to nothing, then climbed up on the bed and curled up by her feet like a big cat. His back was still heavily marred by the barbed whip and she frowned, a bit of guilt creeping up on her for doing this to Angel. *Angelus,* she corrected in her mind. Still, she felt somewhat badly as the two nights activities played out again in her mind. 

She leaned over and turned out the light, then moved down the bed to reach him. She gently began to run her hand through his hair in a soothing gesture and soon he was purring low in his chest, his game face coming forth. In the dim glow from beneath the door, she could see that his eyes were closed and that he almost looked content. If she didn't get attacked by him while she was asleep and he was still submissive to her when she awoke, she'd have to see what was going on in his mind. 

Yawning, Willow stopped petting him and lay back onto the pillow, falling into a deep sleep. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Three**

  


 

 

When she woke up the next evening, she opened her eyes slightly to see Angelus studying her without hatred. In fact, he looked sort of confused, still curled down by her feet, naked save for the leather collar around his neck. Deciding now was a good of time as any, she let her eyes fall shut again and cleared her mind. After a few moments, she pictured a door the same color as Angelus' eyes and opened it. In her mind's eye, she stepped through the opening and into his mind. 

The first thing she noticed was the colors. His mind was like a rainbow, blending together to form pictures of his memories. She went slowly forward, afraid she was going to see death and destruction, but none of those came towards her as she traversed the planes of his thoughts. She found his soul center and was surprised to see it was still there. Confused, she walked up to the bright, white pulsating glow and put her hand on it. 

"Hello, Angelus," she said in mind-speak. 

"Hello, Willow," his soul center greeted. 

"You know who I am," she said, not too surprised. Amy's soul center knew who she was, too. 

"Of course," it replied. "You are my mate." 

"I'm confused," Willow said. "I thought that when a vampire is made, the soul center disappeared." 

"No," it told her. "The soul center can never be taken from a person." 

"Then why did I preform a spell to restore your soul and another to take it away again?" 

"The curse you performed was one of guilt, that is all," Angelus' soul center told her. "A vampire needs to be free from that emotion in order to survive." 

Willow turned her head to look where she would find the colors of the various human emotions. The color that represented guilt was no longer present in the scheme. "So everything that you do is something you would have done when you were still human?" 

"Other than outright killing unless threatened, yes," it answered. 

She pondered this statement, then realized it was true. Everything she had done to Angelus over the past two nights had come from her, and she  _had_  the guilt emotion. She remembered the way Angel liked to play games, like the commando hunt in the mall; the way he easily killed the Hunters when they raided the school; his fierce possessive streak. All these things were so very reminiscent of the guilt-free vampire, she knew that was the human he had been. 

"Why did you try to open Acathala?" Willow asked after a few minutes of thought. 

"I was being a show-off," the soul center replied. 

"What about the people you tortured? Like Giles or Drusilla," she inquired. 

"Dominance," it answered simply. 

"And the vampire community is centered around dominance," she summarized. "It's how you learned to live. Talk about supporting the nature versus nurture theory." 

She turned to go when she thought of one more question. "When did I become your mate?" 

"This past wake cycle before the sleep cycle," it replied. 

"Oh...oh!" Willow exclaimed. "Wait, why not before?" 

"The love emotion is very strong for you, Willow, but you did not fulfill all of the necessary parts that make up my being," Angelus' soul center told her. "I have been a vampire for over two hundred human years." 

"That whole dominance thing again," she said. She looked over at the wall of emotions, noting that love and tenderness were much larger than that of the negative emotions. She recalled how Angel had spoke of Spike, the beautiful picture he'd drawn, of their conversation afterwards. "Angel and Angelus are the same person," she stated. "What would happen if I reinstated the guilt curse?" 

"That emotion would overpower all the other emotions except for love," the soul center replied. "Creating an unbalance that would hide the true Angelus." 

"Oh, ok," Willow said. "Well, thanks." She removed her hand and started back towards the mental door. After a few moments, she was back in her own mind, the door to Angelus' closed. Stirring, she opened her eyes and looked at the vampire who lay at the end of the bed in a tranquil state, which is what normally happened when one traveled the mindscape. 

She sat up and stretched, then climbed out of bed. When Angelus didn't move, she decided to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth. When she got back, the big lazy cat had turned over to face the door, one hand curled under his handsome face, his sheer presence making her heart catch. "Good evening," she greeted. 

"Good evening, Lady," Angelus replied, his eyes lowered. 

"You may look me in the eyes now, Angelus," she told him. When he raised his gaze to hers, she saw a burning desire of lust and love for her shining out of them. Her lips curved up in a smile. "Get dressed. There's work to be done." 

 

 

*****

  


 

Willow laughed to herself as she walked back home to eat human food. It wouldn't do her any good to zap some over to the old school where the pack lived because that would give her secret away. That was the only pratfall she'd found thus far pretending to be a vampire. She wasn't even bothered by the voracious, dominating appetites of the other members of the pack, which reminded her of the scene she'd just left. 

She could barely contain herself when she looked at the expressions on the other vampires faces when she'd come into the main rec room with Angelus and had him kneel at her side. She had felt a bolt of sheer exhilaration when she came to the realization she was the top banana of the bunch. She snickered at her own pun, getting a strange look from a woman who passed her. 

Before she had left, she'd taken Angelus off the leash and let him reassert his position in the pack She had curled up on the end of the couch like a queen and watched as he brutally commanded the vampire just under him in position, Richard, to suck him off in front of the others. After he'd beaten Richard to near unconsciousness, that was. The others watched, terrified that they would be next, but she'd left before she'd seen if he'd done anything to them. Not that she had wanted to go, she actually was enjoying being a voyeur - which was why she had left. 

Frowning, she tried to puzzle out why shy, compliant Willow liked what had happened at the lair, why she enjoyed mastering Angelus and watching him master the others. And she did thoroughly enjoy it. But was that such a bad thing? She'd touched Angelus' mind and saw how close he was to the ‘ensouled' Angel. He had enjoyed himself, too. Maybe this was a side of her she'd unconsciously kept hidden until the time was right, just like her magickal abilities. 

Deciding to push off her thoughts on that matter, she turned to the problem that caused her to ‘become' a vampire to begin with, the new Master, Jonathan. She'd learned, through Angelus, that he was planing to infiltrate some of the major companies in Sunnydale, thus taking control of most of the town. She's also learned that he was a bit off his rocker when it came to his need for surrounding himself with beauty, which made for him creating new fledglings far and few between. 

But what was she going to do about it? And why did a part of her not care anymore? 

 

 

Power Play

 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Abracadabra alternate ending

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

##  **Part Four**

 

 

 

Willow was firmly entrenched in her position of power in the pack. She never realized how much responsibility that position carried until now. The ‘children' came to her about everything, from permission to make new fledglings (which she denied) to wanting new toys for the lair or money. 

Jonathan also demanded her time, having her work the computer to gain control of the companies. What had surprised her was that he intended to do it legally, buying out shareholders and planning corporate takeovers. He was acting like a human businessman and that caused the notion that vampires were not evil, only guilt free, to embed itself further in her brain. 

Her relationship with Angelus flourished over the weeks, as well. He was anything but the vicious, cruel killer she'd met two years ago. Granted, he didn't read as much as he once did, but he also never brooded. He really was the ‘General' who came out to play last winter break, confident, yet caring about her and those who were his friends from the group.

Sometimes, just to make sure he remembered his place, she'd make him kneel on the floor near her chair when she'd be on the computer or while she was watching TV and run her fingers through his hair as if she was petting a dog. If they were alone in the southwest wing where her office was located, he'd lay his head on her knee and purr like a big, lazy cat. He was always in game face when he did it, completely relaxed and trusting. It made her feel good that he would consciously choose to do that. Before, he'd only purr after a serous lovemaking session and then only if he'd bit her when he climaxed.

The rest of the time when they were together was just like a normal relationship. They'd talk and joke and make love, sometimes tender, sometimes rough, but on the whole it was the same. She even called him General and allowed him to just call her Red. She'd relaxed around him, allowing him to relearn of her powers and about the Hunters. He'd gotten somewhat violent when he learned about them, swearing to rend them limb from limb if they tried anything. 

He didn't know, however, that she was still human. The spells she'd cast over herself when she first decided to pretend to be a vampire would not reverse unless she chose to have them gone. He also did not know that when he fed, he did not kill because of her illusion spell over him. 

On the whole, she was happy being the leader of the pack. She loved the power she held and the work she did for Jonathan. She also loved the effect she had on her still nightly trips to the Bronze. With Angelus at her side, the girls were doubly jealous of the attention she got. On the dance floor, she moved freely and gracefully as if all those years spent as a wallflower had never existed. 

That small part of her that should feel guilty that she was basically the ‘mother' to a large group of vampires and that she no longer prevented any of them from feeding save Angelus had pretty much been vanquished. She controlled the pack with an iron fist, not allowing them to wreak havoc on Sunnydale for no reason. 

Everything she'd studied and read had been wrong when it came to the undead. Vampires were like lions or wolves, where it was a matter of survival on how they fed, not that they were evil. Sure, a few wanted to take over the world, but they had the same ambitions when they were human, like sociopaths and criminals. Others were only showing off their position of power and dominance, like Angelus had been with Acathala or Spike with the Judge. 

Jonathan, however, only desired to amass large amounts of money and be in control of several companies. He did not wish to destroy anything and she'd found out through conversing with other master vampires throughout the world that they held similar desires. They were businessmen with a bite. 

Summertime was nearing an end, but Willow had no plans on ending the charade or going back to her old life. She liked what she had accomplished within the pack, such as reopening the kitchen and getting the vampires to enjoy eating human food, updating the dormer style bathrooms and combining bedrooms to make larger ones for those who had mates, hers and Angelus' being the nicest. She'd even assigned jobs to everyone to keep the old boarding school where they made their home clean and livable, as well as starting a library and putting those that showed aptitude for computers to work for her. 

But somehow she'd forgotten about the fact that Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Giles were going to return. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"See you when you get here, then," Willow said into the headphone clipped over her ear. She disconnected and stretched, the short, black cut off t-shirt rising high with the action, barely keeping her breasts covered. She grabbed the apple next to her touch pad keyboard and took a bite, the juices exploding in her mouth. That was one of the perks of being in charge - anything she wanted was super fresh and delivered in the same day. 

Munching happily, she hit a few keystrokes and studied the monitor in front of her through her pink tinted computer glasses. After spending the amount of time she did in front of a screen, she'd gotten a pair of the specially made lenses to ease her eyes and made the others do the same. None of them had to worry about vision damage, but it did make the long hours more bearable. 

She touched the phone pad and quickly dialed a familiar number. "David? Red. Sell the Five Loquito shares and buy sixteen shares of Amterlin. Thanks," she said over the line. She hung up without saying goodbye, already changing the information on her screen to the next line of business. 

"Red, are you going to come out any time soon?" Angelus asked from the doorway to her office. 

Willow looked over at the vampire leaning casually against the doorframe. Dressed in his leather pants and a tight, white, tucked in t-shirt, he looked like a devilish rebel straight out of an old movie. "Why, do you miss me?" she asked coyly. 

"As if," he sneered. She rolled her eyes, ignoring his male posturing. "I just wondered if we were going to the Bronze or not." 

She glanced at the time on the bottom right corner of the computer screen. "When have we not gone to the Bronze, General?" She hit several keys, then logged off. She removed the headphone and stood, taking another bite of the apple. Her lips tugged up at the corners as he stared at the juice on her lips. "Wanna bite?" she said, holding out the fruit. 

"Of you, maybe," he replied, straightening. He took two steps forward and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. When they broke apart, he added, "Tasty." 

"Come on, lover boy," Willow said, moving past him and out of her office. They walked down the hall and past the guards out of the southwest wing to the main rec room. Several of her charges were lazing around, watching television and playing pool. She saw Juanita reading one of the new romances that just arrived and grinned. "Juanita is such a romantic."

Angelus snorted, but she knocked him down a notch with her look. They continued through to the east wing where all the rooms were located. Once inside their bedroom, Willow took a final bite of her apple, then tossed it in the trash. "Is there a cover tonight?" 

"Yes," he answered. 

She nodded and dug some money out of her dresser. She was the one who wore the pants in their relationship. Although, right now, her pants looked like a pair of black, cut-off shorts. She quickly stripped them off, giving Angelus a good look at her thong panties, then slid on a pair of very tight, red jeans that skimmed her legs like second skin. She put on her strappy, black, thick heeled shoes and twisted her hair up in a bun. "Ready?" 

"I was ready twenty minutes ago," Angelus replied. Willow scoffed at him, then led the way out of the building where they made their new home, the red head pausing to say a few words to the vampires scattered in the rec room. 

The Bronze had a live band playing that night, Black & White, and their indie/hard rock sound bled out into the street. Willow could already feel the beat pulsing into her veins and she gave her companion a wolfish grin. After paying the cover, the two entered the club, cutting through the crowd easily. Angelus stopped on the edge of the dance floor and leaned against one of the metal support columns, watching as his lover lost herself to the music. 

Several songs later, she saw him stiffen and turn abruptly out of the corner of her eye. Continuing to dance, she turned her attention in his direction to find out what was going on. A smile crossed her face when she saw who it was, and she blew a kiss to him when he met her gaze. Weaving her way through the dancers without stopping her own movements to the beat, she arrived next to her lover with a warm smile for the newcomer. "Hey, you got here fast. I only got off the phone with you about an hour ago." 

"Yeah, well, that's the neat thing about technology, pet," Spike said, holding up a cell phone. "It saves you time for more important things, like feeding or killing or both." 

Willow shook her head, then stepped forward and gave him a surprised hug. "How are you doing?" 

"Not bad, luv," he replied. "How about you and pumpkin over here?" 

"Watch it, Spike," Angelus growled. 

"Angelus, shush," Willow chastised. "And we're doing just fine, Spike. Been working on a new program that you might be interested in. Oh, and I wanted to thank you again for your help on that DePaolo situation." 

"No problem, Red," Spike replied. "Anything for a friend, especially one as beautiful as you." 

"Oh brother," she said, rolling her eyes as Angelus growled another warning. 

Willow had been talking with Spike for close to a month, ever since she took over as head honcho of the pack. She needed some help down in Brazil and had his number from when he'd been in Sunnydale the last time around Prom. She'd told him pretty much the same thing Angelus knew, that she was the pack leader under Jonathan and that his sire no longer had his ‘soul.' Spike, of course, had been dying of curiosity to find out how that had happened, but wouldn't press as long as he didn't try to destroy the world again. 

When she'd told Angelus about her communiques with the blond, the look in his eyes was all she needed to see to get Spike to come up for a visit. She knew how he felt about Spike and, after a bit of prying, found out Spike missed the way things were, especially since Drusilla had taken off for Europe without him. So she conspired to bring the best friends back together again. Plus, it might lead to something she'd been wanting to try but not with the vampires under her control. 

And it didn't hurt that Spike was a hottie, either. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Five**

 

 

 

The band at the Bronze started a new song and Willow felt herself wanting to be back out on the floor. With an impish grin, she reached up and shoved Spike's duster off his shoulders, turning him and pulling it off in one fluid movement. 

"Hey!" Spike protested as she tossed it on a pile of coats. 

"Spike, it's hot outside, you don't need to wear that," Willow said, grabbing his and Angelus' hands. She dragged them out onto the dance floor behind her. 

Dropping their hands, she moved between the two vampires and began dancing enticingly. Her hands wove above her head and her hips slowly rocked to the beat. Purposely, she brushed back against Spike, startling him enough that he grabbed her around the hips. She raised her gaze to Angelus and gave him a sexy smile as she leaned back against the blond and started to get down and dirty. 

She saw the glimmer of desire spring up behind Angelus' eyes and she licked her lips, bringing one hand up to caress Spike's cheek as he growled low in throat near her ear. Angelus stepped forward until she was almost squashed between the two old friends, his hands snaking out to cover Spike's and pull her hips against his. 

Spike raised his head to give Angelus a questioning look and was rewarded with a smoldering gaze that made him butt up against Willow with his instant arousal. The red head wiggled back against him and he groaned quietly. Lowering his head again, he brushed his lips over her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her. 

Angelus saw what Spike was doing, then shifted his gaze to Willow. She had a part pleasurable, part naughty smile on her face and he knew instantly this was a set up. With a growl, he bent his head and captured her lips in a hard kiss. 

"I think we'd better go someplace a little less public, pets," Spike said only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Before we get kicked out for public indecency." 

"Since when did you start worrying about what other people think?" Willow asked when Angelus broke the kiss. Spike swatted her behind as he moved away. He walked off the floor to retrieve his coat, leaving Willow and Angelus still pressed close together. "General, why don't we take this show on the road?" 

"You are one wicked woman, Red," Angelus replied, rubbing up against her once more before taking a step back. He looked over to where Spike was waiting with lust in his eyes. "Remind me to thank you properly later." 

With that, the trio left the club amidst the stares of the patrons who witnessed their actions on the dance floor. But it was three sets of eyes that were the widest as the door swung shut. 

"Ok, tell me I didn't just see Willow practically screw Angel and Spike out on the floor," Xander said, staring at the spot where the three in question just left. 

"You didn't just see Willow practically screw Angel and Spike out on the floor," Buffy replied. "They were closer to fucking." 

"Did you see the leather on Angel?" Cordelia asked. "And what was Willow wearing? If those red jeans got any tighter, they'd be spray painted on." 

Buffy exchanged a worried look with Xander, then looked back at the door to the club. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Welcome to our humble abode," Willow said as she led the way into the old school. There were several of her charges in the rec room as they emerged from the west hallway and she held up her hand as one of them went to speak. "Whatever it is, no." 

She continued straight across the room to the east wing, talking over her shoulder to Spike. "Don't kill any of my family while you're here, or you'll have to answer to me. There is a full- service kitchen with people food, a library and the offices are in the southwest wing. I'll introduce you to the guards later so you'll be allowed to pass. Bathroom is here," she said, pointing to an open doorway as they continued down the hall. "And I had a room assigned to you which I'll get someone to show you later. But right now," she paused to look back at the two vampires standing behind her, hand on the doorknob to her and Angelus' room. "I think we have something much more...pleasurable to do." 

She opened the door and walked inside, then was practically accosted before she even made it halfway across the double room. Angelus grabbed her up in his arms, smashing her body to his as he claimed her mouth. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed firmly against her sex and she moaned into the kiss, her hands snaking up to wrap around his neck. 

Spike shed his coat once again, then leaned back against the closed bedroom door, watching with avid interest and arousal. Willow was set on her feet again after a few minutes and she turned to him with a beckoning smile. Angelus moved behind her, his arms around her waist as he licked and nipped a path up the side of her neck. 

Willow latched onto Spike's shirt when he came close enough, pulling him roughly to her with her magickally enhanced strength. She crushed her lips to his, tasting him for the first time. Angelus' hands left her waist and grabbed onto the blond's hips, pulling him flush against her as his own hands skimmed her bare sides under the cut-off tee. 

She broke the kiss first, lowering her mouth to lick the hollow of his throat. Spike growled, his eyes drooping to half-slits as Angelus raised his head from her neck to look at him. Suddenly, his hand shot from Willow's waist to grab the back of Spike's head, forcibly crushing his lips in a long pent-up kiss over her shoulder. She turned her eyes upward and saw this, her vaginal muscles tensing in desire as the two vampire continued to plunder each others mouths. 

With a wiggle, she slid out from between them and began to strip. They stopped kissing at her departure and both looked over at her with blatant desire. "I want to see some skin," she told them, her voice hard, yet sultry. She wondered when she'd become a wanton woman, but pushed away the thought as the two vampires started to quickly undress at her command. 

Licking her lips, she let her eyes trace over Spike's body, feeling the flush of excitement rising in her. *Much better than the picture,* she thought, taking in his lean, muscular torso, hard, corded legs and very prominent hard on. Her glance darted to Angelus and she saw that he was staring at the blond hungrily, his own erection standing out proudly. His gaze turned to her and she gave him a nod before walking over to Spike and running her fingers up his chest. 

Angelus came up behind her again, his shaft pressing against her buttocks as he cupped her breasts. He slowly began kneading them, catching her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. He rolled and tugged on the hard peaks as Spike dropped to his knees in front of Willow. He brushed his erection against her as she arched her hips back because of what the blond vampire had begun to do. 

Spike inhaled Willow's arousal as he separated her feminine folds with his fingers. He glanced upwards and saw his sire's hands caressing her breasts, arousing him fuller. He leaned forward and flicked her clit with his tongue, eliciting a gasp from the red head. Slowly, he traced all around her throbbing center, over the entrance to her hot core, lapping the juices that began to flow from there. Then, he suddenly latched onto her nubbin, sucking and licking it as her fingers wove into his hair, holding him to her. 

Willow moaned loudly in pleasure as Spike worked his magick with his mouth on her pussy. She arched her head back, allowing Angelus to capture her lips again in a passionate kiss. The action with his tongue mimicked what the blond vampire was doing to her and she keened. His hands continued to pinch and fondle her breasts and she felt herself going over the edge into orgasm. She tore her mouth from his with a loud cry as she bucked against Spike's face. 

Angelus swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed after Spike had let her go. Setting her down, he reached out and snagged his childe's wrist, yanking him to him. He pulled the blond into a kiss, tasting Willow's juices on his mouth. Their hard cocks brushed against each other and he growled in excitement. 

Willow broke the kiss between the vampires by reaching between them and encircling both of their shafts with her hands. The men both gasped and looked down at her. She returned their gazes with a hungry one of her own and she moved away, laying back with her legs slightly spread. 

Spike looked at Angelus for permission to screw his woman and the older vampire nodded. He not-too-gracefully crawled across the bed to Willow, parting her legs fully with his knees. He grabbed her up into a powerful kiss as his hand went between them to position his shaft at her core. The red head wrapped her legs around his hips, arching her pelvis up to accept him and he thrust into her as far as he could. 

Angelus opened the night stand drawer and dug through its contents until he found what he was searching for, then turned his attention back to the action on the bed. His one hand circled his cock and he stroked it as he watched Spike pounding into Willow. Deciding to join in the fun, he climbed onto the bed and put his hand on the blond's back, halting his thrusts. 

Spike stopped moving, his mouth breaking away from Willow's to trace a path down her neck. He felt a lubed finger enter his tight hole and he moaned, his blunt teeth nipping at her ear. A second finger was added as Angelus prepared him and he could feel the red head's muscles clenching and unclenching around his shaft. 

Willow watched over Spike's shoulder at what Angelus was doing. She saw him smear the lubricant on his throbbing member and position himself behind the other vampire. Her whole body tightened with excitement as she heard Spike growl in pleasure as Angelus slowly entered him. A new rhythm was set as the blond began to move in her again, pushing back into Angelus as he pulled out of her. 

Spike began pistoning between the two lovers, being filled by his sire's cock while he thrust into Willow's tight pussy. Angelus' hands were on his hips, aiding him as he lifted his head to recapture the red head's mouth with his own. He could feel the climax building in him with the tightening of his balls and he knew he'd be cumming quite soon. 

Angelus' eyes rolled up into his head at the tightness surrounding his shaft. He moved in rhythm with Spike as the younger vampire thrust in and out of Willow. It had been so long since he'd felt this pleasure non-forcibly, and that combined with his childe fucking his woman was enough to bring him to orgasm. 

Willow was the first to scream suddenly, her mouth ripping away from Spike's as an orgasm shook her body. Seeing her lover screwing another male while that male screwed her was implanted in her brain and the feeling of someone else's cock pounding into her didn't make her last very long. Shaking, her climax wracked her body, her muscles clenching and unclenching around Spike's shaft. 

Spike felt Willow grasping his cock with her vaginal walls as she climaxed, sending him over the edge as well. He let out a loud shout, burying himself within her wetness as far as he could, spilling his seed. He knew better than to dare to try and bite her, though maybe later he'd get a chance to taste the sweetness that he could smell under her skin. 

Angelus felt Spike and Willow cumming, heard their shouts of release and he quickly pounded into the blond as his childe bury himself fully into Willow. His own orgasm followed rapidly and he snarled loudly as he came, shooting his cold semen into Spike's tender hole. He grasped the other man's hips tightly as he climaxed, bruising them with his fingers. 

Angelus was the first to pull out of Spike, rolling over onto the side of the bed as he came down from the afterglow. Spike slowly raised up on his elbows and gave Willow another kiss before moving out of her to her other side on his stomach, one arm across her waist. Willow turned her head to Angelus and he rolled onto his side to kiss her, his arm crossing over Spike on her stomach. 

He turned onto his back suddenly and pulled Willow on top of him, deepening the kiss. He was already becoming aroused again, his cock hardening as she shifted against him. She moaned into his mouth as he brought his hand up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing lightly over her nipple. 

Willow wiggled on top of him, his hard shaft pressed into her folds. She slowly rubbed back and forth against it, moistening it with her juices. Lifting her hips, she brought her hand between them and slid down on his erection, eliciting a low groan from both of them. 

Spike opened his eyes and watched under heavy lids as Willow began riding Angelus. He could feel his member stiffening again under him. He slowly pushed himself up and moved behind the hacker, straddling his sire's legs to press up against her. He found the tube where Angelus dropped it on the bed and coated his fingers, then gently pushed them inside her. 

Willow hissed in pleasure as Spike's fingers were replaced by his thick cock as she lay atop of Angelus. They began rocking back and forth in opposites, just as Spike had done with Angelus a short while earlier. She felt completely filled and the threesome's slow movements led to a light- shattering climax with Angelus biting into her shoulder as he came, making Willow shudder. 

She lay sandwiched between the two males, Spike resting his chest across her back. He finally moved out of her and lay on his back on one side of the bed. She raised herself off of Angelus and climbed out of bed. She noticed the two vampires watching her as she donned her robe and headed to the door. 

In the bathroom, she cleaned up a bit, staring thoughtfully at the mirrorless wall. A slow smile crept across her face as what just happened -twice- hit her. She could feel her cheeks flaming, glad that it wouldn't show under the vampire guise spell. *I can't believe I had sex with Spike. And then with both of them at the same time,* she thought unbelievably. Then, *I wonder if we'll do it again?* 

With that last thought, she returned to the bedroom and her two lovers. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow woke to the sound of lovemaking. She opened her eyes into slits to see Angelus and Spike tenderly loving each other next to her on the bed. She marveled at the vampire stamina for them to be at it again after the three of them had several more bouts of play the night before and into the morning. She supposed she should be jealous of the way they were caressing each other, but the feelings that rose up in her were ones of happiness and love for them both. It was so very obvious they missed the way things used to be and she would bet that Spike would be sticking around for awhile. 

When they finished, Angelus turned on his stomach with one arm across Spike and the other across her, claiming them both as his. All three then drifted back to sleep. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Spike?" 

"Yes, pet?" Spike replied, peering sleepily at her from his position at her side. Somehow, Angelus and he had changed places and he was facing Willow, Angelus curled behind the blond. 

"Would you let me into your mindscape?" Willow asked. 

He frowned at her slightly, confused at the question. "Do what?" 

"Just to take a look around," she clarified. "I went into the General's and I was wondering how another vampire's compared. It doesn't hurt. In fact, you won't feel anything." 

"Why didn't you just use one of the others here?" 

"Because I know you. Well, I know more about you than I do them and you are my friend now that you're not trying to kill me. Or Angel. Or Buffy and Xander and Giles..." 

"Sure, why the bloody hell not," Spike interrupted her with a shrug. 

"You mean it?"

"Didn't I just say yes?" he asked patronizingly. 

Willow made a face at him, then closed her eyes. She cleared her thoughts, centering herself, then pictured a door as blue as his beautiful eyes. Opening it, she stepped inside his mind. 

And was floored. 

Angelus' mind, like Amy's and Jonathan's when she'd traversed their mindscapes, had been filled with the colors of their memories. Each color was associated with an emotion. The stronger the emotion attached to the memory, the deeper the color. Red was anger; orange - lust; yellow- happiness; pink - love; green - jealousy; blue - sadness; and so forth. 

When she first entered Spike's mind, she saw his most recent memories right inside the ‘door,' a bit of yellow and pink mixed in with a healthy dosage of orange. But beyond that, everywhere she looked, she saw grey and black with a few spots of red, blue and pink here and there. Off in the distance, in the old memories, she saw some more yellow, pink and orange, but on the whole his memories were filled with pain, depression and hatred. She started forward towards the soul center and saw a patch of deep blue amidst a sea of dark grey depression. She touched it and saw the more recent memory of the female vampire leaving. She immediately removed her hand, letting the image dissipate. 

Willow continued to his soul center, sad that his memories were so painful. The mindscape never lied, it couldn't because it wasn't part of the conscience. Every experience that anyone ever had was etched with the colors of emotion in the mind, with the wall that controlled that emotion in matching colors. She could see that wall, noting that love and tenderness were far larger than Angelus' had been, as was sadness. Spike may seem like a tough, hard as nails vampire, but in reality he was an extremely sensitive man. 

So intent on her study of the wall, she almost missed the shock of bright white on the ‘ground' near the soul center. She stopped moving, staring at the spot with fascination. She was seeing purity, an emotion so deep that it was all the colors combined. And having it so close to the soul center it meant that it was linked to his entire being. 

Curious as to what could have affected him so much, she touched it. "Oh," she said with amazement as the image formed before her. "Oh my."

Removing her hand, she turned and laid it on the soul center. "Hello, William," she said, using his true name. 

"Hello, Willow," his soul center replied. 

"Does your conscience self know of that pure emotion?" Willow asked immediately. 

"Yes," it answered. 

"I bet Drusilla did, too," she surmised, staring down at the spot. "Was Drusilla your mate?" 

"Yes, she was," it replied. "But she has chosen to be so no longer." 

"What about you? What is your choice?" 

"She was my mate," was her answer. 

"But can't vampires have more than one mate?" Willow asked. "Or are you like a wolf, where you mate for life." 

"More than one," the soul center replied. "Sometimes a mate will die or move on and another is subconsciously chosen." 

"By you," she added, considering she was ‘talking' with the core of Spike's subconscious self. She removed her hand after a polite thanking and headed back for the door of the mindscape. She'd learned what she wanted to learn, that vampires were indeed souled creatures minus the guilt emotion. Plus, she'd also learned a bit more about the blond she liked to call her friend. 

Willow mentally shut the door behind her and opened her eyes. Spike was still facing her, eyes closed and body relaxed. She raised her gaze and saw Angelus arching a questioning brow at her. She shook her head, indicating that she'd talk to him later and climbed out of bed. Despite Spike's presence, she still had work to do and she was hungry. She also wanted to give the two vampires more time together to rebuild their friendship. 

With a smile for Angelus, she left the bedroom to find something to eat. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Six**

 

 

 

Dressed in a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt, Willow made her way to the kitchen. With her induction of the full-service area, her need to eat human food was hidden by the fact that many of the other vampires loved human food, as well. When she walked into the kitchen, Ralph and Julian were arguing with one another at a table. She went over to the fridge and pulled out half a sandwich that she had made earlier and unwrapped it as the fight escalated. Deciding to interfere before they resulted to fist to cuffs, she raised her voice a notch and cleared her throat. 

They ignored her. 

Willow's eyes narrowed slightly and tried again. "Ralph, Julian," she said a little louder. No acknowledgment from them. With a bit of anger, she picked up a knife from the counter and threw it. It embedded itself right between their heads in the wall. 

They both stopped fighting immediately and looked over at her. "Sorry," Ralph mumbled, lowering his head slightly. 

"Yeah, sorry," Julian echoed. 

Willow nodded once, still peeved, and left the kitchen. She bypassed several vampires lounging around the rec room, presumably waiting for the sun to set to go hunting, and headed back to the bedroom. When she entered the room, she saw that Spike was gone and Angelus was just sliding a shirt on. 

"What was that all about with Spike?" Angelus asked her, buttoning up his shirt. 

"I was just taking a look at his mindscape," she replied. "Buffy is going to be so surprised when she sees him again." 

"She will be more surprised than that, considering I'm going to rip her lungs out and use them as a bag pipe," he sneered. 

Willow's head shot up, staring at him. "You will do nothing of the sort," she said carefully in a low tone. 

"Watch me," he scoffed, turning his back to her to get something off the dresser. 

A bolt of pure fury ran through Willow and something inside of her snapped. She dropped her sandwich onto the floor and stormed over to him. Grabbing him by the back of the shirt, she threw him against the door with all her enhanced strength. He hit hard, and before he could shake it off, she had him flat on the floor. 

She magickally zapped the shackles she hadn't used since the nights she claimed dominance around his wrists, then grabbed the chain between the metal and yanked him across the hard floor to the ring she had set in the corner when they had redesigned the room. She attached that chain to the short one on the ring, then took the collar of his shirt in her hand and ripped it off of him, the sleeves dropping uselessly around his arms. 

She repeated the action with his pants, grabbing the material at his hips and pulling them down until they were around his calves. Fuming, she went over to the toy chest and snatched up the cat-o-nine-tails. "How dare you talk back to me like that," she hissed, returning to his side. She raised the whip and sent it crashing down on his bare back. 

"You. Will. NOT. Harm. Buffy. In. Any. Way." Each word was accompanied by a blow with the whip on his back. "Not Xander. Not Cordelia. Not Amy. Not Jonathan. Not Oz. Not Giles. Not Joyce. Not Spike. Not even Drusilla!" She continued to hit him, her arm descending in rapid succession over his back and buttocks. 

Angelus' back was a pool of blood from the very deep cuts created by the hard leather and superior strength, and he was grimacing in pain. She suddenly dropped the whip to the floor and returned to the chest. She removed a hand held dildo and a water bottle filled with holy water. Small holes had been poked through the soft covering and the hard plastic of the object, with the end open where a vibrator was normally placed. 

"On your knees," she commanded. When he didn't move, her eyes flashed with fire and anger. Dropping next to him, she growled, "Fine." Then, she slammed the rubber cock into his anus, despite his position. He snarled loudly in pain as it ripped the tender skin. "You will obey me Angelus," she told him between clenched teeth as she opened the water bottle. "Without hesitation or presumptuousness." 

Willow poured the holy water into the open end of the dildo until it was filled. Angelus screamed in pain as it came out of the small holes in the fake cock, burning the inner lining of his anus. She grabbed it and began slamming the object in and out of him, the water sloshing out onto the backs of his thighs and down between his legs onto his balls. "Who. Do. You. Answer. To?" she asked, her words emphasized with a hard thrust. 

"You, Lady!" Angelus yelled loudly, tears streaming from his eyes at the pain. 

She thrust the cock into him one more time, then left it there as she grabbed the back of his hair, yanking his head up. "Do you have anything to say to me?" she asked in a deadly voice. 

"No, Lady," Angelus replied in a pain-wracked voice. He kept his eyes downcast despite his head being raised so she could look him in the face. 

"I didn't think so," she hissed, releasing him. She stood, picking up the cat-o-nine-tails and rained three quick blows down his back, the final one hitting the fake cock sticking out of his hole. He screamed out in pain again, his body falling hard to the floor as he tried to get away from the whip. 

Willow then left him there, throwing open the door and storming down the hallway, whip dripping with blood in her hand. Her anger was tenfold as her position in the pack was being threatened by impudence. She cast a quick spell, amplifying her voice so it echoed throughout the old school. "Everybody in here NOW!" 

Spike was over near the southwest hallway, talking to Juanita when the red head entered the room. He watched, wide eyed, as vampires poured into the large area, some with fearful looks on their faces, others looking curious or perturbed. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, preparing to see if she was still in control. 

Willow counted heads rapidly, coming up with all those in the pack save the guards, the Master and Angelus. "On your knees," she commanded, her eyes flashing with deadly intent. They dropped to the floor at various speeds, inflaming her with their audacity, and she singled the last two out. "Elden, Cassie, front and center." 

Too slow for her temper at that present time, she grabbed both of them by their shirts and threw them to the floor. Her eyes flicked over the other vampires. "Justin, over here," she snapped to one of the lowest members in terms of dominance of the pack. 

Justin scrambled to her side, head lowered respectfully and in fear. "Yes, Lady?" 

"Fuck his mouth," she instructed, grabbing Elden by the hair and yanking him to his knees. "Hard." 

Justin's eyes widened and he hardened at the idea of humiliating someone much higher in power than him. He freed himself quickly and took hold of Elden's hair, shoving his cock in the vampire's face. 

Willow let go as Justin began pounding into Elden's mouth, her eyes looking over the others again. "Martin, you fuck his face next," she said, then cast her eyes downward at Cassie. 

She bent and shoved the female vampire on her back, hiking her skirt up and ripping her panties away. She raised the whip still in her hand and brought it down sharply across Cassie's pussy, the ends biting into her tender skin around the area, as well. She did it several more times, then growled at the others, "Men fuck her cunt, women fuck her face, highest to lowest then throw her out. Carter, when Martin is done, cut off Elden's prick and throw him out, too." 

Everyone scrambled to do as told as she cracked the whip on the closest vampire, cutting across his face. Willow caught Spike out of the corner of her eye leaning casually against the wall and turned to him, her eyes flashing an unearthly green. The power of reasserting herself over the other vampires fueled her and she beckoned him to her with her finger. 

Spike knew better than to keep a pissed off woman waiting, especially after the show he'd just seen. He straightened and walked over to her, ignoring the goings on in the room. She grabbed his wrist in a punishing grip and pulled him behind her as she returned back down the east hallway, the ends of the whip running along the floor. 

Once at her bedroom, she dropped his arm and closed the door. She then raised the whip and smashed it across Angelus' back as he lay forward on his knees, the fake cock still protruding from his ass. She dropped the instrument and let out a loud growl/scream. "I can NOT believe everyone," she said more to herself than Spike, who was staring at his sire in slight horror. "When did I get so lax to brook this sort of insolence?" 

"I don't think you'll have to worry now, pet," Spike said, purposely walking away from Angelus and perching on the edge of the bed. But he couldn't keep his eyes from the older vampire, especially with the amount of blood criss crossing his back and buttocks and the distinct odor of burned flesh. 

Willow saw where Spike was looking and gave him a smirk. "Would you like to wash his mouth out with holy water? He was planning on killing Buffy, despite my wishes." His head shot up at her words. "And you can pay him back for Drusilla." 

Spike closed his eyes and counted to ten, hands clenched into fists. "No," he answered, looking at her. "You seem to have things under control."

"Very well," Willow sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. Clean him up." She stood and moved to the dresser, then paused, turning to face Spike. "I'm not going to force you to do anything unless you go directly against my authority. It's a certain blond's job to dominate you when the time comes." She grinned wickedly when he looked surprised. "You'd be amazed at what a little trip into the mindscape tells you." 

With that, she turned and left the bedroom. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow returned to the bedroom after deciding to take a long bath, refreshed and in control once again. She could hardly believe herself, wondering why it was so important for her to maintain her position of power within the pack and with Angelus. She was even more amazed with her lack of guilt over her actions, not so much in concern with the others, but in regards to Angelus. Perhaps she was becoming more of a vampire than she realized, without the pre-requisite of being changed. 

She did love the authority and control over the others, the responsibility that went with it, and the respect she normally received. It had been over two full months since she'd been a member of the group of vampires living at the old boarding school and half that time she had been pack leader. Long gone was whatever remained of mousy Willow, the reliable researcher cum hacker who was always in the background. Even when she started seeing Angel, she was still considered fragile and in need of protection, which left her feeling coddled at times. Now, she was the one who the others came to for protection. And those others were vampires, not humans. 

Opening the bedroom door, she saw that Spike had cleaned Angelus up and the two were now sitting in the comfy chairs on one side of the room. Well, Spike was sitting, Angelus was perched tenderly on the edge. The second he saw her, however, he stood and dropped his chin to his chest. "Lady," he said respectively. 

"Over here, Angelus," Willow said, pointing to a spot on the floor by her feet. He walked quickly over to her and dropped to his knees, head still bowed. She ran her fingers over his damp hair. "Good boy." 

She noted that Spike had cleaned himself up, as well, and was looking at her curiously. She arched her brow at him, then turned and went over to the double wide closet. "I'm in the mood to go to the Bronze now, instead of later. You're welcome to come with, if you'd like," she said to him. 

"Sure, luv," Spike replied. "Need to hunt first, though." 

"Why don't you take the General with you and then meet me back here in say...half an hour?" Willow suggested. 

Spike nodded and rose fluidly to his feet. He walked over to his sire and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, mate. Let's go grab some take out." 

Angelus didn't move, his head still downcast. "Go ahead, Angelus," Willow dismissed him. 

"Thank you, Lady," he said, standing and following Spike out the door. 

The hacker watched them depart, then studied the contents of her closet. "What to wear, what to wear," she muttered to herself as she let her robe drop to the floor. There was a knock on the re- closed door. "Come in." 

It was Jordan, Carter's mate and one of the inner circle of vampires who made up the top positions in the pack. "Lady Red?" 

"Yes, Jordan, what is it?" Willow asked, not turning from the closet. 

"Elden and Cassie have been taken care of," Jordan told her. "We were wondering if there was anything you needed." 

"No," she replied. "Go ahead and hunt, which is what you're really asking permission for." 

"Yes, Lady Red," Jordan said. She turned to leave, then paused. "Permission to speak frankly, Lady?" 

Willow faced her, not embarrassed by her nudity. "Shoot." 

Jordan entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Truthfully, it's a good thing you did what you just did. There has been...talk that you're not...that you shouldn't be pack leader. But not from Carter or me. We both think you're great, and we really like the changes you've made." 

"Talk, huh?" Willow said thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me, Jordan. I don't want you to be a spy or anything, but if you hear something that you don't think I'll like..." 

"Yes, Lady," Jordan replied. She gave the red head a smile. "I'd better go. Carter is taking me to the Bronze tonight, not that we don't do that most nights, but it's our anniversary." 

Willow smiled hugely. "Congratulations, Jordan. I'll be there, too, but you and Carter have my permission to ignore me and just enjoy yourselves." 

"Thank you, Lady," the female vampire gushed. She opened the bedroom door and quickly left, closing it again behind her. 

The red head giggled happily for the couple as she turned back to her closet. They had been together for, she did a quick mental calculation in her head, around to twenty years. Invited into the pack, rather than made by the Master, Jonathan, they both quickly rose together to become highly respected inner circle members. The others were Angelus, Richard, Lydia and Matthew, although ultimately everyone but Jonathan answered to her. Richard was the hardest one to keep under her thumb, but she had Angelus for that because the vampire was extremely homophobic. 

Deciding to wear black leather, she took out a short skirt and button down vest and laid them on the bed. She dug out her knee high, lace up boots, then moved to her dresser to retrieve undergarments. Smooth black satin with a criss-cross back to hide the bra straps slid over her arms, pushing up her breasts enticingly. Her thong panties matched and did not leave lines under the skirt. She grabbed some almond scented lotion and rubbed it over both her legs since she wasn't going to wear hose. 

Pulling out her one and only mirror, she began to put on her makeup, outlining her eyes in black. She ran the pencil up in the corners, making her eyes looked tilted, like cat's eyes. She added a light coating of green shadow to match the color of the orbs, then put on a touch of blush. The final additive was her deep red lipstick, almost clashing with her hair, which she quickly twisted into a tight, french braid. 

With a wink at her reflection, she put the mirror away and got dressed. She finished tying her second boot when Spike and Angelus returned. "And the lady is ready when she said. Will miracles never cease?" Spike teased. 

"Spike," Willow said sweetly. "Eat me." 

"With pleasure, pet," he retorted, smacking his lips exaggeratedly. 

She rolled her eyes, then gave him the once over, all but ignoring the other vampire standing in the open doorway. "Don't you own any other clothes?" 

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Spike said, looking down at his black t-shirt, black jeans and duster. 

"First, lose the duster. One of my rules is that you blend in and wearing a leather coat in close to ninety-degree heat is not a way to do that," Willow told him. Spike sighed and took off the coat, tossing it onto the bed. "Second, you've been wearing that same outfit for how many years now? Thirty?" 

"Hey!" 

"I think you could at least change every once in awhile," she mocked. Then, she pointed at him. "Strip." Not waiting to see if he did as told, she bypassed Angelus and headed down the hall to Allen's room. Without knocking, she went inside and started digging through his clothing, guesstimating that Spike and the fledgling were about the same size. 

She returned to her and Angelus' bedroom and tossed the clothing at the nude blond. "Put those on and lets get out of here," she said, making sure to watch with a naughty grin on her face as he dressed.

"Enjoying the show, ducks?" Spike asked as he slid the dark grey t-shirt on over his head, then tucked it in to the faded blue jeans. 

"Big time," Willow answered. With no more to see other than him putting his shoes back on and his belt, she turned to Angelus who was still staring at Spike, a hungry look on his face. She snapped her finger in front of him to get his attention as the leather collar appeared in her other hand. 

Without her having to say a word, he dropped to his knees to let her put it around his neck, wincing slightly when it rubbed against a whip mark. She pulled back his loose, long sleeve shirt and looked at his back, noting that the bleeding had stopped but his skin was marred with deep patterns from the cat-o-nine-tails. She'd wager his ass and backs of his thighs looked the same. 

She attached the thin, magickally enhanced, silver chain to the collar, then tucked the end in the pocket of his shirt. Therefore, it was there to remind him who he belonged to without her needing to hold it. She turned to Spike, who had stuck a cigarette in his mouth and was playing with his lighter, waiting to go. "Ready, pet?" Willow asked him with a mischievous grin. 

"I'm always ready, luv," he replied. 

 

##  **Part Seven**

 

 

 

The Bronze was hopping as the trio entered, Spike and Willow in front of Angelus. They had chatted the entire walk over, with the older vampire being silent because he was still in the dog house with the red head. After paying the cover, they cut a swath through the crowd towards what Willow had deemed as ‘her' table months ago. 

Seeing it was occupied by Harmony and her clique did nothing to daunt her. She walked right up to them, with Spike on one side of her and Angelus slightly behind her on the other. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Harmony looked down her nose at Willow. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, slut?" 

Willow arched one delicate brow, putting a hand back against Angelus' chest as he growled. "And what would that make you, Harmony? Grand central station?" 

Spike chuckled as the three girls at the table got up and moved away. Willow slid onto a chair, as did he. The music from the live band was loud and had a Latin/techno style. He absently tapped his fingers on the table as he gazed around the club. "Aren't those two yours?" he asked, pointing to a couple dancing extremely close together. 

"Carter and Jordan," Willow replied. "It's their anniversary. They don't know me tonight." 

He looked slightly surprised at her words. After what he'd seen, he'd expected no leeway with her pack. His eyes darted around again, picking out the vampires among the humans and noting most of them were hers. In fact, here came one right now. "Lady Red?" 

"Hello, Justin," Willow greeted. "Did you enjoy yourself earlier." 

"Um...yes, Lady," Justin replied. He would have been blushing if he could. "I...uh, wondered if maybe you'd like to dance?" 

"Sure," Willow said after winking at Spike. She slid off her stool and joined the teenage vampire on the dance floor. After one song, Angelus was growling non-stop next to the blond and Spike figured he'd better do something before his sire got any more beat up by the hacker. 

Standing, he wandered over to the dancing couple and tapped Justin on the shoulder. "Shove off, mate," Spike told him. The younger vampire looked like he was about to protest, but the dangerous gleam in his eyes stopped him. As he scurried off, Spike pulled Willow bodily against him as a new song started. "You have Angelus all worked into a lather, ducks." 

"Good," Willow replied, giving him a devilish grin. "Makes for a great screw later." 

Spike laughed, executing a turn and giving her a little dip. "You are a wicked, wicked girl," he told her, nipping her neck with quick flash of his fangs. 

Her reply was interrupted by a panicked voice next to them. "Lady Red," Jordan said, her eyes wide as Spike straightened them both. "Carter is missing! He went to grab a quick bite and he hasn't come back." 

"Ok, Jordan," Willow said, laying a hand on the girl's arm. "Where did you last see him?" 

"Heading for the back door," Jordan replied, tears starting to run down her cheeks. 

Willow nodded and started towards the back, gesturing with her head for Angelus to follow. Spike and Jordan trailed behind her, the vampire with a comforting arm around the female. The four exited behind the Bronze to the sounds of fighting and they came to a halt as a certain blond Slayer came into view. 

Angelus growled loudly and Jordan started to cry harder. "Shit," Willow summed up precisely, trying to think of what to do. "Spike, go distract Buffy while I try to get Carter out of there." 

Spike nodded and passed Jordan to Angelus, then headed silently down the alley. Willow followed a few steps behind, her eyes quickly taking in the details of the fight. Buffy was beating on Carter pretty well, but had yet to stake him and Xander and Cordelia were standing on the opposite side, crosses in hand. 

"Hello, sweets," Spike said loudly from behind Buffy. The Slayer whirled, bringing her arms up in a defensive position. "Fancy meeting you here." 

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed. Her head dropped looking him over from head to toe. "You changed."

Spike shook his head. "What the bloody hell was wrong with my clothes before?" 

Willow used the vampire's distraction to gesture at Carter. The dark haired vampire scurried her way, but the Slayer turned and saw him. She pulled a stake out of her waistband, ready to stake him, when she yelled, "No!" 

Moving rapidly, she put herself between Carter and Buffy, catching the stake as the Slayer plunged it towards her. Spike wrapped his arms around the blond from behind, holding her tightly. "None of that now, pet," he said. 

And pandemonium broke loose. 

Xander came up behind Spike at the same time Jordan ran up to Carter, launching herself into his arms. Willow still had hold of the stake with Buffy staring at her with huge eyes. Suddenly, Spike let out a hiss of pain as the cross in the Slayerette's hand burned into his neck. He growled loudly letting go of the Slayer to punch Xander across the jaw, sending him flying. 

Cordelia shrieked and ran at Spike, throwing a handy bottle of holy water at him. He ducked and it went sailing over his head to hit Angelus in the back, the vampire having turned around to look down the alleyway at the figures of Amy and her beau Jonathan hurrying towards them. He let out a loud snarl of pain as the water burned into his already injured back, and he spun, morphed into his true face. 

Spike shot to his feet at the same time Angelus came charging towards them, intent on tackling Cordelia. He spun and grabbed Buffy again, pulling her away from Willow. The Slayer threw her head back, then broke out of his hold, spinning to punch him in the face. The red head dropped the stake she had taken from Buffy and turned to see Carter and Jordan in game faces, preparing to join in the brawl. 

"No," Willow hissed at them, grabbing them both by the throats and slamming them up against the building wall. "Leave _now._ " 

She released them as Cordelia yelled when she was plowed into by Angelus, skidding across the cement. Xander scrambled to his feet, jumping onto the back of the vampire, making him howl in pain. He grabbed the boy's arm and threw him over his shoulder to the ground, making him land on the former cheerleader. His face was feral as he snarled again at them. 

Buffy and Spike were still fighting, exchanging powerful blows as Carter and Jordan started down the alley as instructed. They were halted by Amy and Jonathan, the former casting an immobilization spell on them. Jonathan held a cross shakily in his hands extended towards them. Willow saw Angelus about to disobey her and she snapped again, fire burning under her skin, her eyes glowing an eerie green. 

"ANGELUS!" 

Everyone froze at her powerful yell, Spike and Buffy toppling over together as they lost their balance from their precarious holds on each other. Cordelia and Xander stared at her wide eyed, half risen to their feet. Amy let out a low whistle as the air crackled around the red head.

Willow slowly glided forward and grabbed the silver leash, yanking the vampire down to face level. 

"Oh fuck," Spike whispered to Buffy, his arm wrapped tightly around her from their position on the ground. "What say we run while we still have a bloody chance?" 

Buffy didn't answer, she was too paralyzed by the scene enfolding in front of her. 

"Amy," Willow said just loud enough to carry over to the other Witch. "Release Carter and Jordan." 

"But..." Amy began. 

"Do it!" Willow snapped, her glowing green eyes piercing her friend. Amy quickly obeyed and the two vampires took off immediately, scared more by the red head's wrath than the Slayer and company. 

She returned her gaze to Angelus, infuriated green eyes meeting golden ones. "What did I tell you?" she hissed. He didn't reply and she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face, his head not having the freedom to move with the hit because of the tight rein she had on the leash. 

"Um, Willow?" Xander ventured, rising to his feet. Cordelia stood, as well. 

Her head jerked over to Xander, noticing his frightened look. Her gaze traveled to the others, noting their similar expressions, even Spike. "Excuse us," she said in a pleasant voice, then jerked Angelus behind her on the chain as she walked further behind the building and turned into the back alley. 

Once there, she threw the end of the leash up over an overhanging hook where a drainpipe use to be, the pulled it until he was up on his toes against the wall, his head arched at a harsh angle. She magickally tied it off, then unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off his arms. The recent marks from his earlier punishment already healing, but she did not notice as she created a bull whip out of pure energy. It pulsed and crackled pink as she brought her arm back. 

Spike winced when he heard the loud cry of pain, pulling Buffy even closer to him as the friends stared in the direction Willow had gone. He also found himself becoming aroused, knowing what it had been like when he and Drusilla had been together after his sire had disappeared at the end of the nineteenth century. The female was almost always the dominant in a mated relationship between vampires, and it was one hell of a way to go. Some of the scars he had gotten had taken months to heal. 

"What is she doing?" Buffy asked in a stunned voice as another cry tore the air. 

"She's putting him in his place," Spike told her. "He must have done something she told him not to do, the bloody wanker." 

Buffy must have suddenly realized she was practically in her enemy's arms and she lurched to her feet. Her head whipped around at the sound of another scream and her body tensed. "She's hurting him!" 

Spike grabbed her arm before she could headlong where she wasn't needed. "Slayer, don't. They'll be back soon." 

"Let go of me," she jerked her arm out of his grasp. She was about to start off when Willow sauntered around the corner, a pleased look on her face. She walked right past Xander, Cordelia and Buffy and up to Spike. 

"Spike," Willow said, walking her fingers up his chest. She traced along the collar of his shirt. "Will you take Angelus back to the lair, please? I think he can use a little..." She stood on her toes and licked his neck. "TLC." 

"Witch," Spike growled at her, smelling her arousal, inflaming his own. She gave him a wicked grin and he slapped her ass as he moved past her and strolled out of sight. 

Xander, Cordelia, Buffy, Amy and Jonathan all turned as one to Willow. "Hi guys," she said cheerily. "Did you have a good summer?" 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eight**

 

 

 

They all started speaking at once and the red head just smiled at them until they saw Spike escorting a shirtless Angelus towards them. As one, their mouths dropped open and Willow had to cover hers to keep from laughing out loud. "Bloody hell, Red, what did you use on him?" the blond vampire asked as he was careful to only hold his sire's arm, which was over his shoulder. 

"Why, do you want me to use it on you?" she asked mischievously. "Or would you rather I give it to a certain someone..." 

"Red-" Spike growled, his eyes darting to Buffy then back at Willow. "I'll see you back at the lair." 

Willow nodded, raising her gaze to Angelus. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then lowered his eyes. "Wait," she said, walking directly in front of him. "Angelus, look at me." She waited until he did as told. "Don't you have something to say to them?"

"Yes, Lady," he replied quietly. Then, he raised his voice and said, "I'm sorry." 

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "Good boy." She then walked next to Spike and had him duck his head to whisper, "Grab a bite on your way back so he can enter under his own power. I don't want anyone getting any ideas." 

"Right," Spike replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun...and try not to say anything, will you?" 

"Who me?" Willow said, batting her eyes innocently. He scowled at her, then continued past, giving the Slayer a wink as he went by. She turned back to the others as they stared at Angelus' bloodied back. "So, anyone up for coffee?" 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow managed to get everyone back to the one haven where they'd always met - the Sunnydale High School Library. Actually, she had them meet her there as she picked up the coffee and had a few words with Matthew, who she'd met up with on her way towards the school. 

She was outside the back entrance to the library when she heard someone behind her. Turning, she saw a vampire who wasn't one of hers coming out of the bushes towards her in attack mode. She quickly set the coffees down and activated her game face glamour, snarling as the stranger got close enough to her. 

Without a word, she grabbed him by the arm and spun, throwing him up against the door. She then lashed out with her fist, catching him across the jaw with a sickening crack. He went to try and grab her again, and she latched onto his wrist, turning her body to throw him over her shoulder. He landed several feet away and, unluckily for him, right on a one of the tree branches which littered the ground, turning him to dust. 

Frowning, Willow picked up the coffee and opened the door. She felt badly about what she just did, even though he'd been the one to attack her. Plus, she didn't want the fact that she was entering the Slayer's ‘headquarters' to get back to those in her pack. Slayers were the enemy because they were always trying to kill them. That thought startled her as she wove through the stacks - that she considered herself one of ‘them,' a vampire. 

The loud yelps coming from the area below broke her out of her thoughts. She focused on her friends and saw they had crosses held in her direction, save Amy who knew somewhat of her original plan. "What are you guys doing?" Willow asked, coming down the stairs with the coffee. 

"Get back, vampire!" Xander exclaimed, hand shaking violently as he held the cross at her face. 

"Oh!" Willow said, realizing she still had the vampiric glamour over her features. She dismissed the image, then plucked the cross out of her oldest friend's hand. "Sorry about that. Trouble at the back door." They stared at her as she set the bag and cross on the table, noticing that the holy object didn't burn her. 

"Um, Willow?" Buffy spoke up finally. "Are you a vampire?" 

Willow chuckled. "Not in the strictest definition of the word," she replied, taking out a cup and sitting down. She grinned as she saw Xander and Jonathan stare at her legs as she crossed them. 

Cordelia noticed and smacked her boyfriend upside the head. "Nice outfit, Willow. Since when have you shopped at Wilsons?" 

"Actually, this is from The Toy Chest," Willow told her. "I got a wicked green leather outfit that is nothing more than strategically placed straps, but the General doesn't like me wearing it out of the bedroom. Says I'd give my wards heart attacks, which would be funny to see. Could you picture a paramedic trying to revive a vampire?" 

"Speaking of Angel," Buffy said. "What did you do to him?" 

"And why did you call him Angelus?" Cordelia said. 

"And what's up with Spike?" Amy added. "He wasn't part of the plan last time I talked to you. Of course, that was over a month ago." 

"Plan? What plan?" Xander asked. 

"Why did you want Amy to let those two vampires in the alley go?" Jonathan added, as well. 

Willow held up her hand, effectively halting any more questions. She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when Giles came into the library. 

"Oh, h-hello," he greeted, looking over the group. When he saw her, his head jerked in shock. "Willow?" 

"Hi Giles," she said, wiggling her fingers at him. "It's story hour, so have a seat." 

"Er...yes," Giles replied, setting his briefcase on the counter. 

Willow waited until everyone was looking at her expectantly, then she took a sip of her coffee and made them wait some more. When Xander started to fidget, she began telling them about her summer. "In June, I was captured by Master Jonathan and given the choice to become a vampire or die. I chose instead to fake being one, using my magick, in order to find out what Jonathan was up to. Buffy, Xander, Cordelia and Giles, you were all gone as was the General, and I figured that I could put a stop to whatever devious plans he had up his Armani sleeve." 

"There is a new Master in Sunnydale?" Buffy asked, giving Giles a worried look. 

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, Buffy," Willow told her. The others looked at her in surprise at her words. She ignored them and continued. "Jonathan has no aspirations on taking over the world. In fact, very few masters have that ambition, most just want to turn a buck and provide for their ‘children.' You wouldn't believe how fast we go through money in our pack. Everyday, someone wants a new game or book or clothing or music. Columbia Music House and Doubleday Book Club are the real vampires. I swear, the last bill that I paid was over a grand." 

The group of friends exchanged glances at the way she kept including herself as one of the vampires. "Anyway, I climbed the social ladder in the pack, found out what Jonathan was doing and now I am vice president of Churchill Corporation. Shit, that reminds me..." Willow trailed off and conjured up her laptop and headphone. She booted up the computer and stood fluidly, connecting it to the telephone outlet, then slid the earpiece over her head. Quickly, she dialed up a number while the others stared at her. Their eyes widened further when she began speaking in Japanese. 

"Giles, I don't like this," Buffy said to her Watcher as the red head spoke on the phone. 

"Willow told me the plan earlier this summer," Amy supplied. "But I thought she would have staked the Master by now." 

"Sorry about that, guys," Willow said, disconnecting, but not removing the headphone. "I promised LoSan I'd get back to him today about...well, never mind. I don't want to bore you with what my work details. Let's see, where were we?" 

"How about explaining that little scene behind the Bronze?" Xander said. 

"And whatever it was you did to Angel," Buffy added. 

"Oh, heh heh," Willow replied with a half grin. "Well, Buffy, you were fighting one of mine and I had Spike distract you so I could get Carter out of there. It's Jordan and his anniversary today. I doubt she wanted to spend it in mourning." 

"One of-of yours?" Giles asked, removing his glasses as the proverbial lightbulb came on above his head. "Good heavens, what is your placement in the, er, pack?" 

"Pack leader," she answered proudly. Giles paled, which the others noticed but didn't comment on as Willow continued. "Back to the alley. Big fight ensued, Angelus defied my command not to hurt any of you, so I punished him. The only reason I'm here with you guys right now instead of being fucked to oblivion is because Spike came up for a visit. He'll take care of my mate until I get back to the lair." 

She smiled wickedly at the dumbfounded stares she received and sipped her coffee. Buffy was the one to finally break the silence. "Why did you call Angel ‘Angelus'?" 

"I got rid of the curse," Willow replied. 

"WHAT?!" 

The shouts came from all directions and she put a finger to her ear and rubbed it like they broke her eardrum. "Geez, people, loud enough?" 

"Willow, you took Deadboy's soul away?!" Xander exclaimed. "Why the hell would you do something as stupid at that?! Now he'll try to kill us all again!" 

"I did  _not_ take his soul away," Willow told him. "You can't take anyone's soul away. It's not possible." 

"Vampires don't have souls," Giles said. "They are demons. When the-the..." 

"Giles, stuff it," she said sharply. "Vampires are  _exactly the same as humans_  except they don't have guilt." 

"But, they suck blood. They kill people," Jonathan pointed out. 

"It's survival," Willow explained calmly. "Should we kill off all the lions because they prey on other animals? How about humans? We eat meat. Where do you think it comes from?" 

"But they kill  _people_ ," Buffy emphasized. 

"So do you," she retorted. "Have you ever stopped to think why Spike and Drusilla were together all those years? That's because vampires have feelings and emotions just like humans. Every single one of them does. Juanita loves reading romances, Carter and Jordan have been mated for close to twenty years now, Maria throws a temper tantrum every time she loses playing Nintendo, Albert is an scientist working on a way to cure cancer, a disease only humans get, because his wife died from Ovarian cancer before he was turned. The only emotion they lack is guilt, because they have to survive by feeding on blood. Sure, it makes them a little more...violent, but that doesn't mean they're demons who should be exterminated like cockroaches." 

Stunned silence filled the library. She could read disbelief, confusion and worry on their faces from her outburst. An idea came to her on a way to prove what she had told them and she turned to Amy. "Feel up for a walk?" 

"A walk?" Amy asked. "What do you...oh. Ok, but on who?" 

"Jonathan," Willow suggested. Amy nodded. "Then Angelus." 

"What are you two talking about?" Xander asked. 

"I'm going to show you, with Amy's help, that what I said was true," Willow explained while Amy spoke to her boyfriend. "We're going to all go for a little visit into a human and then a vampire's mind." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Nine**

 

 

 

Willow had everyone sit on the floor in a circle with Jonathan in the center. She held Buffy and Xander's hand, while Amy held Giles and Cordelia's. "Ok, everyone close their eyes and try to clear their minds," she told them. 

Soon, both the red head and Amy worked their magick and the group manifested outside of a door that matched Jonathan's eyes. Giles was the only one not amazed with the ability to ‘see' one another, as if the mindscape were really a physical place. "You can talk," Willow said, looking at the others around her. 

"What is this place?" Cordelia ventured, looking around the blackness and at the door. 

"We're kinda in the astral plane," the hacker explained. "This door leads into Jonathan's mindscape. Quick explanation before we go in. On the ‘ground' are different colors, each associated with a memory. The ones closest to the door are the most recent memories, further away are older. If you touch the color, an image will appear before you alone, like you're watching tv. Remove your hand and it will disappear." 

"Try not to do that too much," Amy said. "These memories are personal, after all." 

"When we go in, to the left as we get close to the soul center, you'll see a wall. The wall is what I like to call the emotion wall. This is what controls our emotions. Again, they are color coded. The larger the color, the more that particular emotion affects the person," Willow went on. "Any questions? No? Then we're off." 

Willow opened the door and the mind travelers entered Jonathan's mindscape. They oh'd and ah'd over the colorful path they walked, stopping at times to touch a particular memory color in experimentation. When they got to the soul center, Willow had everyone touch it. "This is Jonathan's soul, the core of his being. You can talk to his subconscious this way and it never lies. It can't, because like I said, it's subconscious." 

"Hello Jonathan," Amy greeted her boyfriend's soul center. 

"Hello Amy," it replied, making the others not prepared for it jump. 

"Hey, how did it know who you are?" Xander asked. 

"I know who all of you are, Xander, because you are part of the conscious world which I live," the soul center told him. 

Willow allowed them to ask questions and satisfy their curiosity before she turned to the reason they'd all come to begin with. "Guys, look at the emotion wall," she instructed. "See the variety of sizes of the different colors?" 

"That brown one sure is large," Buffy pointed out. "What's it mean?" 

"Fear," Willow told her. "That's the color of fear." 

"We all know what a wimp Jonathan is," Cordelia said. 

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're dissing," Amy told her. 

"It's true, isn't it?" Cordelia retorted. 

Before Amy could get mad, Willow continued. "Ok, everyone look at that patch of purple," she said. "That's guilt. Jonathan's is about normal for a human." 

"And that's what's going to be missing from Angel?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes," the red head answered. After a few more minutes, the group returned to the physical world and opened their eyes. Jonathan was in a trance like state, eyes closed, breathing very slowly. 

"Wow," Buffy said, looking at the others. "That was interesting." 

"Why doesn't everyone take a short break while I call Spike to let him know what we're doing," Willow suggested. 

"Why can't we just do it?" Amy asked. "And why are you calling Spike? I thought we were going into Angel's mind." 

"I don't want to interrupt at a very inopportune time," she replied with a naughty smile. Even Giles blushed with that statement. 

"I so did not want to know that," Xander said, standing. "It's bad enough Jingle Bells was hitting on me..." 

"You already knew those two did that sort of thing, Xander," Cordelia said. "Truth or Dare, remember?" 

"I know, but nyagh," he shivered in repulsion. "The idea that they could be going at it right now. Ugh." He led Cordelia out of the library, followed by Amy and a reanimated Jonathan. Giles retreated to his office to make some tea. 

Willow rolled her eyes, wondering what they would think if she told them about the night before as she dialed Spike's cell phone number. She turned her back attention to the computer as the line was picked up. "Spike's pants," Juanita said on the other end. 

"Juanita? What are you doing in Spike's pants?" Willow asked with a chuckle. Buffy came unobtrusively closer to the red head to hear both sides of the conversation with her enhanced Slayer hearing. 

"I'm doing the laundry, Lady Red," Juanita replied, then giggled. "Although I wouldn't mind digging around the pockets of the pair he's wearing. You are so lucky to have had both Angelus and him." 

Willow tended to allow the lowest minions speak more freely around her, especially Juanita. "Maybe I'll get him in the shower later and just happen to tell you where we'll be," she said. 

Juanita giggled again. "Do you want to talk to him? He was out playing pool a few minutes ago, Lady." 

"Yes," she replied. She idly punched a few keys on the keyboard as she waited, frowning at the information on the screen. "Dammit, David. You better have done as I told you, or I'll be seriously pissed." 

"You got me," Spike said from the other end of the line. 

"That I already know," Willow told him. He chuckled. "How's Angelus?" 

"Worn out," he replied slyly. "You were right, by the by." 

"‘Bout?" 

"He did make for a great screw," Spike told her. "Of course, it would have been much more fun if you'd been with us..." 

"Later, your horniness," Willow said. "I told Juanita I'd boink you in the shower so she could see you're cute tush." 

"Is that a promise?" he replied hopefully. 

"Perhaps," she said mischievously. She didn't see Buffy's eyes widen at the conversation. "Right now, though, can you put his royal pain in the ass on the line." 

"Nope," Spike said. "He's out like a bloody light." 

"Phewie," Willow replied. "Then we can't use him." 

"For what?" he asked.

"Mindscape comparison. When asleep, the dreamscape tends to get in the way," she explained, then sighed. "Now what?" 

"You can use me again, pet," Spike suggested. Then, he added with a chuckle, "I don't mind." 

"That was bad, blondie," Willow said. She thought for a moment, then asked, "Are you sure? There's going to be six of use wandering around in there." 

"Promise to ride me hard and put me away wet and you got yourself a guinea pig," he answered. 

"Fine, I promise," she sighed dramatically. Buffy was practically having an apoplectic fit behind her. "Go back to the room and get comfy. Oh, and if the General wakes up, call me on the headphone." 

"Will do," Spike said. "Adios." 

"Bye," Willow replied, then disconnected. She looked up as the others started filing back into the room. "We'll go again in about three minutes. And we're using Spike, not Angelus, ‘cuz the big baby's asleep." 

"Geez, Willow, dis your boyfriend much?" Cordelia said. 

"He's mine to do whatever I want with," she replied offhand, hitting a few more keys. 

Buffy scooted out of the main library and into Giles' office. "Giles, Willow is having sex with Spike!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "She's acting all non-Willowy. And what's this about her being pack leader? You got a scary look on your face when she said that." 

"Er, pack leader means that she-she is in control of the entire group of-of-of vampires she resides with," Giles explained. "She obtained that position by, uh, dominating the others." 

"Dominating how?" Buffy asked. 

"Physically a-a-and, er, sexually," he stammered. "Therefore, it is not a sur-surprise she has had, er, relations with Spike." 

"You mean Willow is a dominatrix?!" she gasped, looking out the door at the red head in leather seated at the table. "Our Willow?" 

"I am guessing that she is no longer ‘our Willow,'" Giles said. "I am afraid that, although she is still human, she has-has crossed over, as it were, to the other side." 

"No," Buffy breathed. "No, I won't allow it." 

"I'm afraid you may be too late, Buffy," he told her.

"Ok, guys and gals, let's do this," Willow said, getting everyone's attention. 

Buffy and Giles exchanged worried looks, then went and joined the others on the floor. Jonathan was odd man out and the hacker set him up playing Solitaire on the laptop. Once settled down and hands clasped, Willow began to explain what was going to happen this time. 

"We had a change of plans, like I said, and are going into Spike's mindscape. It is very different than the General's and pretty much everyone's I've ever been in. Remember, though, we're going in so you can see that vampires still have a soul and all that's missing is the guilt emotion on the wall," she said. "Try not to touch any of his memories, unless they're the most recent ones just inside the door, ok?" 

After their nods, they started the sequence over again and all met in front of a bright blue door. No one said a word as Willow opened it and led them inside. She noted a few more cheerful colors just inside the doorway and smiled, briefly touching a small patch of light pink to see Spike putting Angelus to bed. She let the image dissipate, then looked at the other travelers. 

"Um, Wills?" Xander said. "Why is everything so grey?" 

"Yeah, I thought that you said vampires were just like humans," Cordelia said. "So where are all the colors?" 

Willow shook her head sadly, a feeling of melancholy stealing over her. "These are Spike's memories. I told you before we came in that his mindscape was very different." 

"What do these colors represent?" Buffy asked, her hand reaching out to touch a patch of light grey as they walked. She saw an image of a couple she didn't recognize sitting together at what looked like a diner, feeding each other ice cream with white, plastic spoons. 

"Grey is depression," Amy answered. "Black is pain or hatred." 

"Then this guy is seriously depressed," Cordelia said, looking around her. "I'm surprised he hasn't staked himself." 

Willow did not reply, she just continued to lead them to the soul center. When they arrived, Giles was the first to lay his hand on the white, pulsing glow. "Hello?" 

"Hello Watcher," Spike's soul center greeted. 

"Are you Spike's, er, soul?" Giles asked. 

"Yes," it answered. "I am William's soul." 

"Remarkable," the Watcher replied. Willow gave him an ‘I told you so' look. 

"Hey, Willow," Xander said, gesturing to the emotion wall. "What color was guilt again?" 

"Purple," she replied. "See how it's just not there, but all the others are?" 

"Wow, he has really big love, tenderness and sadness colors," Amy said. "Is Angel like this?" 

"Kinda," Willow said. "The General's love and tenderness are large, but not as much as Spike's. And he has normal sadness. Although his lust is quite a bit bigger, now that I think about it." She gave the other witch a wicked grin. "No wonder he's so well hung." 

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to the soul center. She noticed the patch of white on the ground and she gasped. "Oh my goddess." 

"What?" Xander said, removing his hand from the soul center after asking a few questions. Giles was still at it and Cordelia was studying her nails while Buffy hovered near her Watcher's side. 

"I've never seen pure emotion this close to the soul center before," Amy said, staring at the spot. "You have one, Willow, back in your oldest memories. I think it's when you first met Xander. Jonathan has one that includes his parents, but that's also pretty far back in the mindscape." 

Xander went to touch the spot, but Willow grabbed his wrist. "Don't," she said quickly. 

"Why? And why is it white?" Xander said. 

"Pure emotion combines all the emotions anyone can feel," Amy said, sticking her hands in her pockets so as not to touch the spot, though she was itching to do so. "Therefore, it is white, because it comprises of all the colors." 

"Then why can't we touch it?" Cordelia asked. 

"How would you like it if someone went through your makeup case?" Willow said. Cordelia gave her a horrified look. "Same thing." Deciding they'd seen enough, she added, "I'm getting tired, so let's get going back." 

She let Amy lead, followed by Cordelia and Xander as she tapped Giles on the shoulder to get him to leave as well. "This is fascinating, Willow," Giles said as they began walking back to the exit. "I've been a participant in seeing a mindscape before, but never one of a vampire." 

None of them noticed that Buffy quickly put her hand on the white patch of ‘ground' to see what the fuss was all about. Springing in front of her eyes was the memory of her kissing Spike at the prom last May in front of Harmony and her sheep. She removed her hand as if burned and hurried to catch up with the group, acting as though she'd been there the whole time. 

 

##  **Part Ten**

 

 

 

The phone was chirping as everyone came back to reality. Willow quickly connected while the others stretched and stood. "Red here," she said over the headphone. 

"Hello, Lady," Angelus greeted on the other end of the line. "I have a note here that you wanted to talk to me." 

"Yes," Willow replied. "Hold on." She looked over at the others. "Anyone still want to see what Angelus' mind looks like?" 

"I would," Giles said immediately. "Strictly for comparison, mind you." 

"I'll go," Buffy added quietly. She was studying the floor in front of her with great interest. 

"No one else?" Willow asked. "You guys can go then, I'll take Buffy and Giles in. And thanks, Amy."

"No sweat, Willow," Amy said. "It was fun." 

"Angelus," Willow said over the phone. "I'm going to take a trip in your mindscape. Is Spike in the room with you?" 

"Yes, Lady Red," Angelus replied. "He's looking sort of comatose." 

"Normal," she told him. "Put him in a naughty position or something, then lay on the bed." 

"Yes, Lady," he said. 

Willow disconnected without saying goodbye, then looked at Giles and Buffy. "I'm going to hit the head in a non-hidden bathroom for once, then we'll get going." 

After she had left the library, the group exchanged worried glances. Xander started to whistle the Twilight Zone theme. "Picture if you will, an innocent little girl trapped in a world of vampires. Will she survive intact...or does she become one?" 

"And on that note, goodnight," Amy said, taking Jonathan's hand and leaving. 

"Come on, Xander," Cordelia said. "I need to get home before sunrise for once." She took the teen's arm and dragged him out with a quick goodbye. 

Buffy and Giles sat across from each other on the floor, not having moved. "Are you alright?" Giles asked the Slayer, noting her small frown and worry lines. 

"This is just too wiggy, Giles," Buffy told him. "What if everything I've been told about my sacred duty is wrong? What if Willow is right, that I'm killing people who are just trying to survive." 

"Buffy, your sacred duty has not changed in light of the information," Giles told her. "Vampires are still undead beings who feed on the innocent, which means they need a protector. Which is you." 

"But..." 

"Have you ever staked a vampire who was minding his own business? Or not attacking you?" Giles interrupted. She shook her head no. "You are like a-a game warden, Buffy. Controlling the population of lions, using Willow's reference, so as they don't become too widespread. Those that attack you, you fight in self-defense." 

Buffy studied the man she'd come to like like a whole hell of a lot as he continued. He still denied that he liked her in that way in return, although his actions towards her did tend to lean towards the more affectionate side. She didn't know if she loved him, especially in light of the reaction she'd had to Spike's mindscape, and it was distressing. Willow had told her before she'd left for LA that 93% of Watcher's and Slayer's were meant to be together. Did this mean she was part of the other 7%? 

With a sigh, she looked over at the red head who walked back into the library. She noted the air of confidence that surrounded Willow, the power coming from her that commanded the room, the smirk that always seemed to play on her lips. She was going to have to find out what really happened to her best friend while she'd been gone. 

Willow sat back down and took Buffy and Giles' hands in her own. "Last trip, then I gotta get back before sunrise. I have a certain set of promises to keep," she said with a quirk of her mouth. 

She closed her eyes and led them both into Angelus' mindscape with ease. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow strolled back to the old school taking in the last bit of night before the sun crested the horizon. The skies were starting to light up in an amber glow, warning the creatures of the darkness to find shelter. It was a dangerous time for them, vampires especially, and the flight or fight instinct was high. Luckily, her charges were smart and would all be tucked in their beds by now, preparing to hunker down for the day. 

As she went in through the outer door on the west side of the building, she didn't see the blond figure that had followed her. Buffy found a hiding place to wait until the sun rose and good little vampires would be fast asleep. Then, she was going in to find out what the heck was going on with her best friend. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Willow entered the bedroom to see Spike and Angelus sprawled naked across the bed, dozing. She arched a brow at the picture they made, then quickly stripped down to nothing and crawled in between the two. She was very tired from traveling the mindscape four times in one day and seeing the blond vampire's twice was depressing. 

Angelus opened his eyes and looked at her and she smiled, brushing her hand along his cheek. He nuzzled it, then moved when she opened her arms, resting his dark head on her breast. She began to run her fingers over his hair, eliciting a content sigh from him before he started to purr.

She turned her head to see Spike peering at them with his curious blue eyes. The side of her mouth tilted up and she patted her bare stomach with her other hand. He gave her a sleepy grin, then moved so his head was laying where she indicated, his body only curled slightly across the king size bed. 

Soon, all three were lulled to sleep by Angelus' soothing purr. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Buffy silently crept into the old boarding school, stake at the ready about an hour after the sun had risen. The hall she was walking down had several small rooms that were all empty save for a tables and some chairs. The hallway opened up into a huge room that had four other doorways branching off of it, not including the one she came down. 

In it, the Slayer saw a fully equipped entertainment center, billiards table, foosball table, several video games and shelves of movies and Nintendo, PlayStation and Sega games. There was even a haphazard stack of board games behind a glass case. Several couches and chairs were scattered about and she saw open magazines and books here and there. 

She moved to the first doorway to her left, in what would be the northwest corner of the room, and was surprised to find a large kitchen. Tables and chairs were set up on one side, separated from the preparing area by a long Formica counter. She quietly went over to the extra large refrigerator and opened it. She was not expecting to see shelves of food and drinks, including several tupperware containers with names on them. 

Closing the door, she went back out into the rec room then down the next hallway, in the northeast corner of the room. She found a library that rivaled the high school's with rows upon rows of books. Tables were set up in the center of the room, along with small love seats and really comfortable looking chairs. 

She continued around the corner, now heading east, and found herself in a long hallway with doors lining either side. *Must be the bedrooms,* she thought, pausing to listen at one of the heavy wooden doors. She couldn't hear anything, so she cracked open the door. Inside she saw what she guessed, a double bed, dresser and desk. No vampires, though. 

Closing the door with a quiet click she double backed and re-entered the rec room. Choosing the east hallway next, she silently walked down a replica of the one she'd just left. She peeked her head in a well lit, dorm style bathroom and was surprised to see how clean it looked. In fact, everything she'd seen so far had been exceptionally clean. 

She continued down the hall further, wondering which room was Willow's when she saw a sign tacked to one of the doors. The difference from the uniformity of the rest of the hallway made her pause to read it. 

_Please knock and wait for an answer,_  
or find yourself eating your knuckles in your soup.  


_With love,  
Lady Red & Angelus   
_

"Pleasant," Buffy muttered under her breath as she took hold of the doorknob. Slowly, she turned the knob, then pushed open the door to peek through. All she could see was a corner of a bed and a dresser. Looking down the hall left and right after hearing nothing coming from inside, she pushed it open further and stuck her head in the room. 

And her mouth dropped open. 

Willow, her innocent little shy friend, was in the middle of the bed - naked - with two equally naked males laying against her. She was flabbergasted as well as infuriated that something changed her friend. She went fully into the room and closed the door behind her without worrying about being quiet. "Willow Ann Rosenberg, I want an explanation and I want one now!" Buffy snapped, her stake cutting into her hand as she gripped it tightly. 

Three sets of eyes turned on her, one blue, one green and one yellow. Angelus began growling and Willow laid her hand on his head, holding him to her. "Angelus, shush," the red head told him. He stopped growling, but was still tense. "Buffy, what are you doing here? You could get hurt." 

"Me? What about you?" Buffy asked incredulously. "These are  _vampires_ , Willow. They could easily kill you, or worse, turn you." 

Spike turned to look up at Willow at the Slayer's words in question. He had felt her abdomen tense under his head and started to put the pieces of the things that were puzzling him over the past month together. His sire losing his ‘soul', even though he'd been told it was permanent; the friendliness she showed some of the minions; the way she didn't want her old friends hurt; the fact that she never was in game face, even when seriously mad; the way he'd never seen her go hunting; and finally, the fact that she didn't bite when having sex. 

She met his gaze steadily, but tiredly. She was in no shape to handle Buffy right now, or the questions that were bound to come from the Slayer's words. "Spike, will you go screw Buffy until she can't walk anymore?" Willow asked him. She almost laughed at the flash of excitement in his eyes and saw his erection. He nodded. 

Buffy's eyes widened as Spike rolled fluidly off the bed. Her breathing and heart rate increase as the lean, muscular, aroused male walked towards her. She swallowed heavily, forcing herself to look into his face and not any lower. "Um...wh-what are you doing?" 

She almost fainted at the slow, sexy smile that crossed his lips. "I'm going to give you a good seeing to," he told her in a low, rumbling voice. He reached out and she took a step back, coming up against the door. His brow arched at her action as he grasped the doorknob and turned. 

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked him, trying to make her voice sound steady. 

" _We_  are going to leave Red and Angel alone," Spike replied. He started to open the door, forcing her to get out of the way. He gestured for her to exit in front of him and chuckled when she scurried around him, careful not to brush against him in any way. He turned back to the two on the bed and gave Willow a wink. 

"Have fun, Spike," Willow said with a naughty smile. 

"Plan to," Spike replied. 

"Coming?" Buffy asked impatiently outside the door. 

He faced her and grinned. "Not yet." 

Buffy blushed bright red and turned to run back down the hall. Spike quickly stepped outside and grabbed her arm, halting her. He reached back and closed the door to Willow and Angelus' room, then gestured to the right, away from the way she came. "I am so gonna stake you," she muttered, scowling at him. 

"You sure it's not the other way around?" Spike asked mischievously. 

"Spike, enough with the sex," Buffy growled. "And put some clothes on! How's a girl suppose to kill a naked vamphh-" 

Spike had shot his hand out and covered her mouth. "Slayer, shut up before you have the entire household clamoring to bite your delectable neck." 

She glared at him, but nodded. "Fine," she hissed when he removed his hand. "But I want an explanation!" 

He sighed and started down the hall, opening a door three away from the one he had just left. He cocked his head, giving her a pointed look, then went inside. Buffy grumbled something obscene and physically impossible before she stomped down the hall after him. She didn't let herself stop as she tried to think of why she was following a naked vampire into his room. *Correction, a gorgeous, well-proportioned, extremely sexy, naked vampire,* she thought, then groaned. 

When she entered the bedroom, he was lounging on the bed, a pair of unbuttoned black jeans riding low on his hips. If possible, he looked even more edible than when he was completely sans clothing. She shut the door behind her, trying to gather her wits, then put on her irritated face. "Ok, Spike. Tell me what the hell is going on with Willow before I stake your sexy ass," Buffy growled. *Oh god, did I just say he had a sexy ass?* 

"You think I have a sexy arse, Slayer?" Spike asked with a smirk. 

*I did. Someone please kill me now,* she thought, thumping her head back against the door. "Can we just get on with it?" 

If possible, his smirk grew. "A bit pushy, aren't we, luv? Why don't you come over here and I'll see what I can do," he said. 

"Look, bleach brain," Buffy started, glaring at him. "I am not, n-o-t, not interested in having sex, slapping skin, hiding the salami, hitting the sheets, boinking, screwing, fucking, riding or any other terms you can come up with. So, get your hormones under control and keep it in your pants and why are you walking over here like I'm going to be breakfast?" 

Spike stopped directly in front of her, having moved from the bed during her speech. He leaned on his hand against the door, looking down over her. "Slayer, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" he asked. Then, he kissed her. 

 

 

## 

**Part Eleven**

 

 

 

"Angelus," Willow said a short time after the door closed. "Why do you want to kill Buffy?" 

"She's the Slayer, Lady," Angelus answered, snuggling back down against her. 

"Is that the only reason? Because she's the Slayer?" 

"Yes, Lady," he replied. 

Willow frowned, her mind clicking on something that she'd pushed aside for over a month now. "Why did you come after me after you ‘lost your soul' again? To kill me?" 

"You were the one who returned my soul to begin with," Angelus said. "But I wanted not to kill you, but to turn you so you would be mine forever, Lady." 

"Why? So I wouldn't have a chance to curse you again?" she asked. 

Angelus sat up and looked at her, his brown eyes deadly serious. "No. Because I love you, Willow and I wouldn't be able to go on without you." 

Willow felt tears of joy and love filling her eyes. She reached for him and he came willingly, their lips meeting in an emotion-filled kiss. She wove her fingers into his dak hair, holding him to her. 

Angelus ran his hand down the soft skin of her side, then back up to cup her breast. Gently, he held it, brushing her nipple with his thumb. Their kiss didn't stop as his fingers danced lightly down her body again, dipping into her nest of curls to her core. 

She arched into his hand, seeking his touch as their tongues swirled together. There were no demands made, no dominance to be claimed, just two immortal beings showing their love for each other. 

Angelus moved over Willow, his length pressing against her folds as she parted for him. Ever so slowly, he entered her, their moans of pleasure muffled by the continuing kiss. He began thrusting into her, his pace unhurried as she moved her hips to meet him. 

Willow ran he fingers over his back and arms, feeling his strong, solid, cool body. She inhaled his scent, masculine and musky as it mixed with her own. They flowed into one another, ying and yang, perfect halves to a whole. 

Before long, they both started to quiver, their bodies sending them over the precipice togther, linked eternally. And as the waves of pleasure washed over them both, they never broke their mouths apart. 

Nor did they try to prevent the tears of completeness that mingled into the kiss. 

 

 

*****

 

 

She was going to hurt him. 

She was going to kill him. 

She was going to faint. 

Spike's lips were soft yet firm as he plundered her mouth. The coolness reminded Buffy of kissing Angel, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Angel had been more tender and tentative, Spike demanded and claimed what he wanted. 

And what he wanted was her. 

Buffy shivered, not from anger or fear, but from the lick of arousal that tickled down her spine The only thing that was touching between them was their lips but she felt as though he was surrounding her, invading her 

And she liked it. 

But before she could panic and push him away at that thought, Spike broke the kiss and stared down at her with fiery blue eyes. "Now then," he began, then cleared his throat from the huskiness of his voice. "You had some questions?" 

He casually straightened and walked away from her towards the desk. That casualness, however, belayed what he was feeling, both physically and emotionally. While his back was still to her, he adjusted his painful erection, then sat backwards on the chair, so the solid backing would block her sight. His teeth were clenched together and it felt like his undead heart was pounding in his chest. He gestured for Buffy to take a seat on the bed, his icy gaze revealing nothing of his feelings. 

Buffy frowned at him, then went over and sat on the edge of the double bed. She studied his relaxed posture and grew more tense and angry. He should have been feeling as messed up as she did. When she asked her first question, her voice sounded like a whip. "What is going on here?" 

"You're asking questions and I'm to answer them, pet," Spike replied mockingly. He was surprised when she actually growled at her, her eyes flashing in anger, which only served to fuel his desire even more. 

"I meant with Willow," Buffy ground out. "Why is she acting all non-Willowy." 

"Are you sure about that, luv?" he asked. 

"What do yo mean?" she said, narrowing her eyes. 

"Perhaps the ‘real' Red has finally come out of her shell," Spike replied. 

"And that ‘real Willow' includes beating Angel?" Buffy said incredulously. "We heard his screams, we saw his back. It look like she'd whipped him." 

"She did," he confirmed. "And he enjoyed it. Thoroughly." 

"You have got to be joking," she replied. 

"Slayer, there's a lot you don't know about vampire relationships," Spike said. 

"Enlighten me." 

He studied her thoughtfully for a moment, then asked, "Do you know how a vampire pack is run?" 

"By dominance," Buffy answered. "Giles told me about it." 

"Correct, by dominance," he repeated. "When a vampire is brought into the fold, he quickly learns that fact. And it is continuously beaten into him, both literally and figuratively." 

"I get the idea, no need to go pull out the pictures," she told him. "But I still don't get what this has to do with Willow." 

"I'm getting there, hold your bloody horses," Spike said exasperately. "When a vampire chooses a possible mate, he is the one in the dominant position. But the lucky girl or guy doesn't become his true mate until that person dominates him. Then, it is a constant, yet enjoyable, struggle to see who metaphorically stays on top." 

"Let me see if I got this right," Buffy said, looking around the room as she spoke. "If you were to chose, say me, as a possible mate, I would have to tie you up and do all sorts of nasty stuff to you for me to become your true mate? With whips and chains and all that until I have you begging?" 

Spike's eyes were about popping out of his head at the mental image he was getting from her words. "Yes," he croaked out, his erection huge and throbbing, straining against his jeans. 

"And you would enjoy it?" Buffy asked, oblivious to the effect she was having on him. "I mean,  _really_  enjoy the fact that I made you scream and bend to my will?" 

His jaw was clenched tightly as he hissed, "Yes." The wood of the chair's arm rests splintered under his grip, making Buffy look at him in question. "Stay here," he got out, rising to his feet. He walked stiffly to the door and left. 

"O-k," she dragged out. "What was that all about?" 

 

 

*****

 

 

Spike didn't bother to knock, he didn't care about the warning note, so exceedingly aroused was he. He shoved open the door and slammed it behind him, nostrils flaring as he smelled the scent of recent lovemaking. This only inflamed him more and he stormed over to the bed where Willow and Angelus lay, looking at him with puzzled frowns on their faces. 

Without a word, he grabbed the back of Angelus' hair, dragging him upwards to savagely plunder his mouth. Normally, this sort of action would have him sailing across the room from his sire's blow, but the dark haired vampire could sense Spike's barely controlled need. 

Willow could see the tip of his shaft poking out of the top of his jeans. She wondered why he'd come back in their room, rather than making Buffy scream in pleasure. "Spike, where's Buffy?" 

"Room," Spike said, panting in animalistic arousal. 

"And you're here instead of there because..." 

"I'm not going to bloody force myself on the girl," he growled, his eyes flashing yellow. "Despite how badly I wanted her." He then grabbed Angelus again, brutalizing his mouth. Willow was undeniably pleased with his words and decided to reward him. She reached out and unzipped his jeans the rest of the way, freeing his cock. She then leaned across Angelus and licked around the head before she took him in her mouth. 

She heard a loud growl of pleasure as he bucked, thrusting his shaft further into her mouth. She relaxed her throat muscles and took him in all the way, her nose butting up against the dark hair surrounding his member. Soon, he swore viscously and pumped his cold semen down her throat, making her swallow reflexively. 

After she'd milked him of every drop, she let him go and looked up to give him a wink. "You two play for awhile, I'm going to go talk to Buffy," she told the two vampires after she gave Angelus' hard shaft a lick. 

She climbed out of bed and threw on a t-shirt, then left to the sound of Angelus groaning as Spike took his cock in his mouth. She stopped at the bathroom first to clean up slightly, then wandered to the kitchen to retrieve two sodas. On her way there, she saw that there were a few vampires already awake and watching The New Zoo Review on the wide-screen television as they ate bowls of cereal, arguing on whether Doug was cute or not. 

"How can you guys be awake already," Willow said as she passed them by. "It's seven o'clock in the morning." 

"We never miss this show, Lady," Lana told her, gesturing with her spoon at the television. 

"Doug is a doll, Lady," Andrea added. 

"Is not," Corrine said to Andrea. "He's a goober." 

Willow shook her head and continued on her way. She took the long way back, going out the side door and past the library to circle around back to Spike's assigned room. She saw a few more vampires wandering back and forth between rooms, and could hear the sounds of muffled screams coming from a few. 

After knocking, she cracked open the door. "Buffy, it's me," she said in order to not be attacked by the Slayer. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, holding up her arm to hide the large yawn. "Brought you a soda." 

"Thanks," Buffy said, taking it from her as the red head crawled onto the bed and made herself comfortable. "What happened to Spike? He broke that chair over there, then left." 

"He's playing with the General," Willow said. "You got him pretty worked up." 

"How did I do that?" the Slayer asked, confused. 

"What were you talking about before he left?"

"About how he would enjoy it if I chained him up and hurt him," Buffy replied. 

Willow gave her a pointed look. "Now, why do you think he left?" 

"I don't...oh!" Buffy said, her eyes widening in realization. She glanced at the broken arms of the chair, then back at the hacker. "You mean that he really _would_  want me to do those things to him? " 

"In a heartbeat," Willow told her. "Of course, Spike's heart doesn't beat, but you get the idea." 

"Doesn't he have Drusilla for that sort of thing?" Buffy asked, her mind whirling at the thought of actually doing ‘those things.' 

"Drusilla left him a couple of months ago, Buffy," she said. 

"Why?" she inquired. 

"You," came the simple reply. 

"Me? What do I have to do with it?" Buffy said. 

Willow stared at her friend, then rubbed a hand over her face tiredly. "Never mind. Let's just say they separated citing irreconcilable differences," she said. "Do you have any other questions for right now?" 

"Are you still on my team?" Buffy asked after a few moments of quiet. "Am I going to have to worry about having to kill you. Or Angel." 

"Of course I'm still on your team, Buffy," Willow replied. "I'm not going to stop you from doing your sacred duties, them being sacred and all. I'd be happy to help you research the bad guys and prevent the apocalypse that tends to try and occur alternate Tuesdays. But, and it's a big but, I'm not going to help you slay vampires anymore. And if I see you fighting one of mine, I will try to save him or her." 

"How, by hurting me?" 

"No, just breaking up the fight. If they try and come after you still, then you kill them, it was in self-defense and they're an idiot anyway," Willow answered. "I'm not planning on giving up my position, either. Working for Jonathan is a lot of fun and I enjoy my responsibilities." 

"You  _like_ working for a master vampire?" Buffy said, surprised. 

"It's just like working for a human, Buffy," she replied. "Jonathan's in the business of making money, as are most master vampires around the world. The Hellmouth tends to drag the ones who want to conquer it here, like Jonathan's master. But, he ended up being dusted by you at the end of the school year without you even knowing it." 

"I did?" Buffy said, thinking back in her head. 

"You did. Then Jonathan took over the pack, had the ugly ones booted out except for the guards, and started to dabble in business," Willow said. "And you don't have to worry about many vampires being made because of him. He's kinda on the goofy side when it comes to choosing his progeny. He only wants to be surrounded by beauty and I don't allow any of the others to create fledglings." 

"You don't allow," Buffy repeated. "And they listen to you?" 

"Big time," the hacker replied with a broad grin. "Especially after yesterday's little reinforcement of my position." 

"That sounds like something I don't want to know," Buffy told her. She looked around the room for a minute, then sighed. "I guess since you seem to be ok, although a little nuts, I'd better go." 

"You can't," Willow said immediately. 

"Why?" Buffy asked, arching her brow. 

"Some of my charges are already up and about," she replied. "I don't want them dead and I don't want you dead. Hence, you're not leaving until I can send them all out later tonight." 

"You mean I have to stay here? All day?" 

"Uh-huh," she said. 

"And what am I suppose to do?" Buffy asked. 

"You could always tie Spike up and make him howl," Willow suggested innocently, a pair of shackles and a riding crop magickally appearing in Buffy's hands. 

"Willow!" 

 

 

 

##  **Epilogue**

 

 

 

December 21, 1999 

Dear Diary~ 

I can hardly believe that it has only been a year since I went over to Angel's apartment on my Mission. The theme song is running through my mind as I type, making me bounce on the chair. 

So much has happened since then. I brought Angel out of his shell. I found out I am descended from a long family of witches and that I am immortal. I fell in love with Angel. I made love to Angel. I went to prom. I graduated high school. I ‘became' a vampire. I removed Angel's curse. I became pack leader. I dominated Angelus. I had sex with Spike - more than once! I am vice president of Churchill Corporation, a multi-billion dollar company that I helped build. And, finally, I am completely in love with Angelus. Not the cursed Angel, but his counterpart. He is my mate, my other half, MINE. 

Life around here is good. Xander and Cordelia went to New York together to go to school. Last I heard they found a cosy closet in the science building. Amy and Jonathan took a trip overseas to hike around Europe. Giles is still the librarian at good old Sunnydale High and helps to prevent chaos from taking over the Hellmouth. (Side note: Snyder turned out to really be a impotent troll with a bug up his butt the size of an emu. Cordy was right. Imagine my surprise.) 

Angelus and I still live with the pack at the old boarding school and I have a deal with the Slayer part of Buffy. If she comes across them feeding, she dusts them. If not, she leaves them alone and she'll give them a chance to run away. I thought that was fair enough. 

Buffy and the General get along, sort of. It's not too wise to leave them in the same room alone together for long. Both of them have really short tempers and Angelus does like to egg her on. He's gotten more than his dose of punishment because of that. And I enjoyed doling it out. 

Amy went into my mindscape before she left and told me that I still have my guilt emotion, but that it has diminished in size. I would say that it made me feel bad because of that, but then I'd be lying. I've learned so much about myself and vampires that I never thought possible. Every once in awhile I catch myself talking about humans as if I weren't one. I guess I'm not really, anymore, but that doesn't scare me. I have my life, I have my mate, and I have my challenges as a vice president and pack leader. I don't need anything else. 

I have to go now, Angelus is bellowing. We're going over to Buffy and Spike's house for dinner. It was funny, last time we went there, she had him on the floor by her feet during the meal. Not wanting Angelus to get a swelled head, I sent him to the ground as well. 

I've never heard so much purring in my life. 

 

**End**

 

## 


End file.
